Daddy's Girl
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: Andy's going on the road with her dad for a year...will a romance surface in the height of a tragedy?
1. A new Friend

My name is Andy. Well, my real name is Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy. My dad's name is Mark and he works in the WWE. Yes people, you've guessed it; my dad is none other than the Undertaker. He's really overprotective, because my mom died when I was 7. He says that he's overprotective because he lost my mom, and he doesn't want to lose me too. Surprisingly, he doesn't really allow me to go on the road with him, because he wants me to live a normal life. So, I stay at home in Texas with my grandma, and dad visits whenever he can, and I'd travel in the summer. But now, since I'm 18, and I've graduated from high school, he's letting me travel with him on the road for a year. I can't wait; I love wrestling, and I'd love to do _something_ with the WWE. And. I'd love to spend more time with my dad. He's like, my best friend, and I don't think we've ever fought.

The day before I was to leave to travel with my dad, I was watching wrestling, of course, and something happened that really made my day. John Cena, my all time crush, won the US Title back. I cheered and tossed a pillow in the air. I smiled to my self, because, I would be able to congratulate him on his win that Thursday when I got in Boston. I'd met him before, but he didn't know who I was…I mean, it had been in San Antonio at an autograph signing; so I wasn't sure he'd remember me. I had been there with my dad, and I blended in with most of the crowd. I was still in the middle of celebrating his win, when my cell phone rang.

"Hey, hey, Andy here," I chimed happily.

"Someone's in a happy mood. How're you darlin'?" the deep voice on the other end said, laughing.

"Hey daddy! I'm fine, just fine. I'm watchin' Bad Blood." I said, dancing around the room to John's Theme song.

"You all ready to go?"

"Just about…I just have to pack all of my CD's and my sketchbook."

"Which CD's are you bringing?"

"All of 'em." I said cheerfully.

"Now Andy, you have almost 200 CD's in your room, how are you going to bring all of them?" he laughed.

"I'll figure something out…I'll only bring the one's I absolutely love, alright?"

"Sure thing, Andy. Now, get to sleep."

"Daddy, the Pay per View isn't over…you don't want to waste your 40 bucks, do you?" I smiled, slyly.

"You little minx, you get to bed as soon as it's over...you hear?"

"I'm 18; I don't have a bedtime anymore pop." I laughed.

"Fine, smart ass." He laughed.

"Love ya too, papa," I smiled.

"Goodnight darlin' get to bed at a reasonable hour…deal? I don't want you to miss your flight because you overslept."

"I won't."

"Night Andy.

"Night daddy."

I hung up the phone and finished watching the PPV. I laughed to myself, because I ended up falling asleep at the end anyway; dad was right, he always was…I hated that about him!

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E33E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E

"_Flight 275 from Houston, Texas to Baltimore, Maryland is now boarding"_

I gave the woman my ticket, and I went and sat down on the plane. I called my dad as we took off; to let him know him I was on my way. Then I took out my Discman and popped in my Linkin Park CD. I fell asleep listening to it, and it was back on the third song when I woke up. I looked to my left, and I saw this guy sitting there, staring at a laptop. I was bored, but luckily, the light came on the signal us to buckle our seat belts. We landed, and I called my dad again. He told me to come out to the front of the air port, and I'd see him in his 4x4. I got out to the front, and sure enough, there was the big man, leaning against his truck.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"How're you darlin'?" he said, smiling.

"Great. How're you big man?" I smirked.

"Better now…what're you listening to now?" he said, eyeing my Discman.

"Linkin Park, in other words…nothing you'd wanna listen to."

"Now how do you know? I'm hip, I'm 'with it', right?"

"No."

"WHAT? I am cool!" he laughed. "I am the American Bad Ass, I am the definition of cool baby!"

"You were only the American Bad Ass because I told you that the Phantom thing was getting kind of old. _I _chose the costumes, _I_ picked the music…come on daddy, admit it…you're kind of old fashioned. And you went RIGHT BACK to the Phantom thing! I love it, but it gets kind of old!" I laughed.

"Come on Darlin' that one hurt a little," he laughed as we pulled into the arena. We laughed at the looks my dad was getting walking through the halls because 'Taker' was walking through the halls with a young redhead. Not many people knew about me; only a few wrestlers, Glen Jacobs, who I called Uncle Glenn, because he was my godfather, and was my second dad, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, and Chris Benoit; pretty much wrestlers who have been in the WWE for longer than 10 years. I went into my dad's locker room and put on an Eminem CD and started to draw. Dad tapped me on the shoulder about half an hour later, and told me he was going to the gym to work out. I just nodded and went back to my sketch book after switching to an Our Lady Peace CD.

After a while, I got up and started to walking around, looking for a candy machine or something, I hadn't eaten much. I was still really into my music, and I wasn't really looking where I was going. I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I went down hard, and I dropped my CD player. I looked over to see who I had run into, because they'd fell down too, and I looked into an amazing pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." We said at the same time. I smiled, and he smiled back. I noticed he had a Discman too.

"Who you got in there?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Jay-Z. You?"

"Our Lady Peace."

"I don't think I introduced myself. I'm John."

"Andrea, but my friends call me Andy."

"Well, Andy, I don't think I've seen you around here before, you a new Diva?"

"No," I blushed. I couldn't believe John Cena (A/N: Come on, you knew it was him!) thought I was a Diva. "I'm on the road with my dad."

"Really, you should be a diva, you've got the body for it…. But anyway, you hungry? I was on my way to catering…wanna come?"

"Yeah, I was looking for something to eat." I laughed. We walked on down the hall, talking and laughing.

"You know, that's some accent you have there…where are you from?"

"Houston, Texas, born and raised. You're from Boston, right?"

"West Newberry, but it's the same thing, really. How'd you know?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm a fan." He laughed and nudged me playfully.

"Here we are. You want me to introduce you to some people?"

"Uh, sure, okay." I said, smiling. We walked in, and the first person I saw was Eddie Guerrero, who looked over and smiled at me.

"Uncle Eddie!" I shrieked. I ran over and jumped into his arms. He spun me a circle and set me back down. I hadn't seen him in almost two years, since my sweet 16.

"How are you Pajarita?" he smiled.

"I'm alright," I smiled, my heavy Texas accent filling the room.

"Good to see you again, haven't seen you in almost two years." He said.

"I know, I missed you. I saw your match yesterday though…looking good out there!" I smiled.

"How long are you on the road for?"

"Just a year, then I'm going to school."

"Which school?"

"Boston College, for communications, I want to go into journalism or something like that."

"That's a good school Pajarita."

"I know, but it's so far from home…I'm not gonna make it." I laughed. I looked over at John, who wore a highly confused look on his face.

"What's with the look Cena? You lose your hat again?" he laughed.

"No, how do you know Andy? I haven't seen her here before."

"Kid, you've been here what? Four, five years?" John just nodded. "Well, I've been here over double that time, so I know Andy here. Her dad used to bring her on the road when she was little every summer. Then when she got in the 9th grade, he wanted her to start leading a more normal life. So she stopped coming on the road in the summer, so she could focus on her studies and be with her friends. I used to chase her all over the arenas while she rose hell." He laughed.

"Oh," was all he said. Just then, my cell rang. I answered it quickly after reading the name on the caller ID.

"Hey pop." I smirked.

"Where are you?" he said. He sounded kind of worried.

"I'm in catering talking to Uncle Eddie, I'm fine."

"Okay, I just came in, and I didn't see you curled up in the corner of the couch drawing. I'm on my way to catering, alright?"

"Sure thing Big man." I giggled as I hung up.

"You still call your dad Big Man?" Uncle Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, he's still bigger than me, so he's still Big Man." I said simply. Then I went and made a plate, sitting back down at the table where John and Uncle Eddie had seated themselves. John was on my right, and Uncle Eddie was sitting on the other side of John. John had some how thrown his arm over my shoulders. Right then, who should come through the door but my dad.

"Daddy!" I smiled, waving him over. His face lit up when he saw me, but it darkened when he saw who I was with.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he said, eyeing John.

"Hanging out with the new girl and showing her around, why Taker?"

"She don't need nothing from you. SO just stay away from my little girl."

John nearly choked on his Gatorade he was drinking.

"Daughter? Andy, TAKER'S your dad?"

"Yeah, you can't tell?" I smirked. I mean, I was a spitting image of my dad pretty much; red hair, strong facial features, green/gray eyes, I looked just like him.

"I wasn't really looking!" he smirked. "Chill out Taker, I'm not after your daughter like that…I was just being friendly. I won't bite her, relax, dog."

"I'm not your dog," my dad barked out.

"Daddy, relax, alright, I bumped into him, literally, and he showed me how to get here, that's all." I said, softly, noticing that he was starting to chew on his upper lip, a sign that he was getting upset. He looked at me, and he stopped chewing.

"Alright, Darlin' I'll calm down…I'm sorry."

"'s alright, I would've done the same…" I smiled.

"Come on girly, let's go, it's almost show time," he said, turning towards the door.

"Alright." I smiled. Then I slipped John my cell phone number. Daddy didn't see it, but Uncle Eddie sure did. I knew I could trust him not to tell daddy though, so I didn't worry about it. I fallowed daddy back to his locker room and I started to watch Raw, while the house show was going on. I was really enjoying the show…I thought Dave Batista was hot…so I hardly ever missed a show. About halfway through, I got a text from a number I didn't recognize. I smirked when I read it.

_Hey Andy! Is the big bad wolf around? This little piggy doesn't wanna be eaten!_

_-J_

I quickly replied.

_Hey Johnny! The BBW isn't around now, but he will be soon! Call me at 10:30 2nite…we'll hook up 2morrow night Wednesday nite, or after SD on Thurs._

_-A_

About three seconds after I sent the text, my dad came in from his match.

"Hey daddy, how was your match?"

"Alright, nothing like a live one though…just a taping…not the same. Wait till Thursday though, Darlin', you'll love it."

"I always have daddy, I miss watching you live."

"Well, Thursday, you'll get your chance. Show's almost over, start getting your things together."

"Sure thing daddy," I said, getting up and starting to gather up my CD's, of which I only brought about 30 or so…only my absolute favorites. Once I was finished, I grabbed my cell, which was going off again, signaling a text message was coming through. It was another from John. I laughed as I read this one too…

_A-  
__SD nite, we're n Boston…come on and hang wit me that nite…we'll go out n get drunk! Lol. _

_-J_

I quickly replied.

_J-_

_Doubt I'll get in… I'm only 18…but that's what I got a fake ID for! Lol. See call me l8r, we'll talk._

_-A  
__  
_He must have been waiting on my text, because he quickly texted me back.

_A-  
__I'll call you in about 10. I got stuff 2 do…I got 2 invite more people 2 the "party" in B-Town._

_-J_

I just rolled my eyes and laughed again. By now, my dad was looking at me weird. I smirked and starting sketching again. True to his word, my phone rang.

"My dad thinks I've officially lost it." I laughed into the phone.

"Does he know it's me on the phone?" John said.

"Doubt it buddy…but he's not stupid." I said. For the next hour, we started truing to figure out as much stuff about each other as we could.

"When's your birthday?" I said.

"April 23rd ."

"Oh no, a Taurus." I giggled.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're stubborn as all hell, and you have a temper out of this world."

"You're into the whole horoscope thing, aren't you?"

"Just a little. I mean, take me, I'm a Scorpio, October 13th, that means, I'm very passionate, I have a bad attitude at times, and I'm possibly just as stubborn as you are."

"You also have an amazing sex drive." He laughed.

"Let me guess, you're into the horoscope thing too?"

"No, I just know these things." He said quickly.

"Smart ass." I laughed.

"Thank you. Favorite hobby?" he said.

"Drawing. I love to draw and listen to music."

"I actually like to just kick back and write a couple of raps, or watch TV, listen to my Discman."

"I do the same thing with my Discman, Put it on full blast and listen to it while doing a couple of sketches…I love it. Uh, Favorite color?" I said smiling.

"Blue."

"Pink." I said, smiling.

"Pink?"

"Pink, it's so cute!"

"What ever…Best kind of music?"

"Rock or Rap…I don't have a fave…" I said.

"Rap, all the way!"

"Rock is great John, give it a try."

"I can't get into it!"

"I'll get you into rock music, know I will."

"Doubt it."

"Whatever, I can't really say I have a favorite, but it's definitely a tie between Rock and Rap though... Favorite Food?"

"Any kind of Italian."

"Chinese"

"What about Mickey D's?"

"Obsessed with it, but not my favorite. Uh, Favorite Movie?"

"Scarface, and Fast and the Furious."

"Fast and the Furious, and The Ring. Ooh, I got a good one…Favorite Chick Flick?"

"Don't have one."

"Don't lie Jonathan, favorite Chick Flick?"

"Is Selina a Chick flick?"

"Yeah. Did you cry?"

"NO WAY!"

"I don't believe you."

"I DIDN'T!"

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't try so hard to get me not to believe you. You did cry watching Selina…wait till Uncle Eddie hears this one."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would, but I won't if you're super nice to me." I smirked.

"You're evil."

"I get it from my daddy!" I smiled.

"I bet you do, but….hey, we've been talking for almost three hours!" John exclaimed.

"Really? I mean, yeah, we talked through the ride to the hotel, and now I'm just relaxing in my hotel suite, but THREE HOURS?"

"I know." He laughed.

"You're really easy to talk to."

"So are you; I mean, I don't even talk to my girlfriend this much on the phone."

I froze.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I said, trying to keep my voice casual. '_Of course he has a girlfriend, idiot. He's gorgeous, rich, has an amazing body, and is fun to talk to…he's perfect!' _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Dawn Marie, she wasn't there today, but she'll be there on Thursday when we're in Boston." He said. "She's cool, you two should get along great."

'Y_eah, right Andy, like you'll get along with his girlfriend.'_

"I'm sure we will, I mean, if you're with her, she has to be awesome! Anyone I should stay away from backstage?"

"Uh, just Angle, JBL and his clown, the French guy, but other than that, everyone's pretty cool. Charlie, Paul, that's Show, Rob, Eddie, and Rey; those guys are awesome. Teddy Long, he's an awesome boss too…really cool."

"Andy, you've been on that phone for almost three hours now. Come on, and spend time with your old man." My dad chuckled, mussing my hair. I glared at him and brushed my hair back in place.

"John, I gotta go…call ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely. See you around Andy."

"Yeah, Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Andy."

I hung up the phone and walked into the main room where my dad was watching a movie. I jumped in his lap and smirked at him. He kissed my forehead and he turned the channel to my favorite movie: The Ring. I fell asleep curled up in my dad's lap, happy to be on the road again, not knowing of the adventure in store for me.


	2. The Scare

I hung out with John, much to the distain of my daddy, Tuesday and Wednesday. We played videogames, and I started to sketch him. I was going to do a whole portrait, but it was going to take a while. I figured if I worked on it everyday, I'd have it done in about a week, because I wanted it to be perfect before I gave it to him. I was going to redo it in color, so it was going to be awesome. Anyway, it was Thursday night, and I was hanging out with my dad backstage, he was introducing me to some of the other wrestlers.

"Show, this is my daughter Andrea, Andy, this is Paul White, aka Big Show." My dad said, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Well, it's good to meet you little girl." He said, smiling.

"I'm not that little, I'm 5'7 and a half!" I laughed, pretending to pout.

"Sweetie, I'm 7 feet tall…I'm like, over a foot taller than you, so, I can call you little girl." He chuckled. I smiled to myself because he really was a gentle giant. We were talking for a while before a group of wrestlers came down the hallway.

"Hey Show! You owe me 20 bucks still!" a voice called. We turned and saw Rob Van Dam, Uncle Eddie, Charlie Haas, Rey Mysterio, John, and Rico.

"I don't owe you anything Van Dam!" Show laughed.

"Actually, you do kinda owe Robbie here some money. He beat you in that eating contest in New York last week, remember?" Charlie said, getting a swat in the back of the head from Show.

"Princess, these clowns are Rob Sztowski (A/N: Can't spell it!), Charlie Hass, Oscar Gutierrez, and Rico Constantine. You already know John and Eddie. Boys, this is my little girl Andrea." Dad said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hey guys, you can call me Andy." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Good to meet you dudette," Rob smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie smiled.

"Hey, Eddie's told me a lot about you, chica," Rey smiled. I noticed that he was really cute without his mask.

"OH MY GOSH, where DID you get those shoes?" Rico blurted out. John rolled his eyes, and gave me a hug. Uncle Eddie did the same, and kissed my forehead.

We were laughing for a good while, as they told me stories of pranks they'd pulled on each other. We heard a lot of giggling, and turned to see four girls walking down the hall. Two were brunettes, and two were blondes. They came over to our group and we were introduced. One was Dawn Marie, a really pretty brunette, and John's girlfriend. One was Joy Giovanni, a funny brunette who was good friends with Show, Torrie Wilson was a beautiful blonde who was close with Rey, but they weren't any type of relationship, and finally, Jackie Gayda, who was together with Charlie, and was really pretty. We were having a lot of fun, well, they were, I was slightly bummed that Dawn was around hanging all over John, but I didn't let it show.

"Uh, Playas, I don't mean to be a bother, but we got a show to do, believe that." Came a voice.

"Oh hey boss, this is my little girl, Andrea." Dad said, pointing to me.

"Hey there, good to meet you, but I have to get these superstars out there to put on a show."

"I understand Mr. Long, I am a huge fan, so I understand that you want to put on a great show."

"I like her, believe that playa. Now, let's go, John, you wanted the first block, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, let's get this show on the road, holla, holla, holla!" With that, he left the room.

"Man, is he really like that? I thought it was just a gimmick for the show!"

"Nope, that's him." John smirked. He gave me a hug, and went to gorilla, Dawn fallowing him, and eyeing me hard. I laughed to myself, and walked around backstage. I bumped into this would-be-cute-if-he-cut-his-nappy-hair guy. He had skin like butter milk, and he had nice eyes.

"I am Carlito. I am a wrestler here in the WWE."

"Hi, I'm Andy."

"Are you cool? Because if so, here is the key to my hotel suite, be there." He said, sliding the key in my back pocket; copping a feel as he did so. I looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Excuse you? I am NOT some type of ring rat, and I don't care WHO you are, I'm not some type of slut that will sleep with you because you're the new guy in the WWE. I should kick your ass for doing that, but I won't, I'll have my uncle take care of it, or better yet, my dad." I said, turning around. I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"That's not cool, what you just said, now, if you watch this monitor, you'll see something cool. Then, you might want to become…cool." He said, eyeing me in a way that made me shudder. Then he walked out to gorilla and cued his music. I growled inwardly, and went back to my dad's locker room, where he was putting on his hat.

"Daddy, did you see the bastard that just spit on John like that?"

"Yeah, I saw…it was bull, but you can't be that upset because if him being humiliated. What's wrong?"

"That Carlito dude, he…he hit on me, and tried to get me to sleep with him!" I said angrily. Dad started to chew on his upper lip again, and I started to tap my right leg really fast as I put all of my weight on the left one- a sure-fire sign that we both were pissed.

"He did WHAT?"

"Yeah, he asked if I was cool, and if I was, then to meet him in his hotel room. Then he slid his key card in my jeans back pocket."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh my gosh," I said, looking at the monitor. Carlito was standing on a turnbuckle with John's chain around his neck, and he was holding up the US title. "I gotta talk to him; I know he's like, devastated. I gotta go, daddy, I'll be back." I said, running out of the door, and towards gorilla. When I got there, Rob was already there waiting for John.

"Hey," I said, looking down.

"Hey," he said, scratching his head, and tightening his ponytail. We stood there, scowling at Carlito as he walked past, then, when John came back, my heart broke. He had this distant look in his eye, and I almost cried when he let out this depressed sigh. He looked at me, and I instantly reached up to hug him. He hugged me back, and sighed again into my hair.

"You okay?" I said, racking my hands through my hair.

"Nah, I just got my title back…and I lose it in less than a week. I got screwed over, and it hurts. Sorry Andy, I'm not in the mood to party tonight, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said, all in monotone.

"Alright. I'm sorry about what happened John,"

"Thanks Andy, I am too. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to daddy. Bye John." I said. I kissed his cheek and walked back towards the locker rooms.

As I passed Rene Dupree's locker room, a tussle-haired Dawn Marie came out, zipping her jeans. I could see a huge hickey on her neck, and she was flushed. I didn't say a word, because she didn't see me, but I knew I was telling John the second he called me. I spent the rest of the night working on John's sketch. I fell asleep around 1:30 that morning, and I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I said in this groggy voice heavy with a Texas sized accent.

"Andy, you sitting down Pajarita?" Uncle Eddie's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, actually, I'm lying down, you woke me up." I laughed softly.

"Well, I have bad news."

"What's going on Uncle Eddie?"

"It's John."

"What about him?"

"He-he…He's been stabbed."


	3. My girl, that's you

**A/N: Remember people, this is AU, so a lot of things are happening at my discretion, okay? I'm putting an old Superstar in here, because I love him, and I miss him in the WWE. And it's not Jeff Hardy.**

I think I blacked out; I had to, because the next thing I remembered was my dad shaking me awake.

"Daddy, what happened?" I said, tears still streaming down my face.

"Baby, you were screaming, and then you passed out. You had an asthma attack, and passed out sweetie. What happened?" he said, brushing hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears.

"Uncle Eddie called. He said that he got stabbed!" I blurted out, before I started crying again.

"Eddie was stabbed?"

"No, J-John was stabbed. I don't even know if he's like, alive or not!"

"Shhhh, breathe baby, breathe. Calm down, take a deep breath," he murmured, pulling me against his chest. I put my ear to his chest and listened at he hummed some random tune. I started to relax, and then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" dad said, smirking down at me.

"The fact that I'm now 18 years old, and the same thing that calmed me down when I was 7 still calms me down now."

"Aw, sweetheart, you're my little girl, I know what calms you down. Now, if you get dressed, we'll go down to the hospital."

"Alright," I said. I got up and got in the shower. I got dressed in low-rise jeans, and a 'big evil' t-shirt tied in a knot so my torso showed, and I came out to see my dad in jeans and a flannel shirt. We drove to the hospital in silence. We entered the hospital waiting room to see superstars from Raw and Smackdown. Sitting in the waiting room were Uncle Eddie, Charlie, Torrie, Rob, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Uncle Glenn. As soon as he saw me, Uncle Glenn stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. As soon as he did, I started crying again.

"Uncle Glenn!" I cried, as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Go ahead and cry Duchess…I know it hurts, let it out." He said, rubbing my back. I sighed as he stroked my hair. Uncle Glenn was the only other person who was able to get me to relax as quickly as dad did.

"Uncle?" Randy, Chris, Rob and Charlie at the same time.

"Well, yeah, Glenn's her godfather." Mark said. "Oh, Chris, Orton, that's my daughter Andrea." I heard dad say as Uncle Glenn sat down with me in his lap. I lay with my head in the crook of his neck. I just lay there, Uncle Glenn stroking my hair. Soon, I reached in my messenger bag, and started to work on my sketch.

"How is he?" I said after a while.

"Whoever stabbed him, it hit his kidney. They had to do surgery, we're waiting on the doctor to come and tell us the news." Randy said solemnly.

"How do you guys know John so well? I mean, I didn't know that you guys knew each other, being on different brands." I said, looking at Randy, Chris, Stacy and Uncle Glenn.

"John's my best friend; we've known each other since our days in OVW; and Stacy's just here for me." Randy said.

"Uh, John's a good guy, we're good friends too." Chris said.

"Uncle Glenn?" I said, looking up at him.

"Your dad called me Monday and told me that you two were getting along great. I thought you might need someone to be here for you." He said simply.

Soon the doctor came in, and asked for anyone there for John Cena. We all stood up and walked over to him.

"Well, he's now stable. He does however need bed rest, and he shouldn't be back in the ring for at least twelve weeks."

"Can we see him?" I said quietly. Rob put his arm over my shoulder to comfort me as we waited for the doctor's answer.

"Yes, but only one or two at a time, three at the most." He said. Randy and Chris went in first. After about three minutes, we heard laughter. When they came out, Stacy and Torrie went in next. They only stayed in about ten minutes. After that, Rob, Charlie, and Uncle Eddie went in. they only stayed a few minutes. Then, my dad and Uncle Glenn went in; because I told them I needed to go in alone. When they came out, I went in. John was sitting in the hospital bed, Smackdown Magazine in his lap, a slightly disappointed look on his face as he saw me come in the door.

"What? You were expecting someone else?" I said, laughing. "Don't like me anymore?"

"No, it's just that, I was expecting…. I mean, Mark and Big Red said there was one person left, and I haven't see Dawn yet…I mean, you'd expect your girl to come and visit you in the hospital, right?" he said, sounding hurt.

"I know…" '_She's cheating on you!'_ my brain screamed. "Maybe she's on her way…she'll be here." I said, smiling at him.

"I hope so, I haven't seen her since before I lost my…" he trailed off. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and I sat on the bed. I hugged him. Trying no to cry.

"What happened John?" I said, releasing him from my hug.

"You know you're the first person to ask me that?" he said laughing. "Randy and Chris, and Rob and all of the guys tried to keep me from thinking about it, the girls just came in and treated me like I was really fragile and shit…and your Dad and Big Red, they just came in and told me what the doctor said, and asked me how I was doing."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, after SD, I went to this bar, and I got drunk. Then I was on the dance floor, dancing with some girl, when I saw the Carlito guy and some big dude looking and pointing at me. I started to go over and fight him…just because I was pissed and piss-assed drunk. Then, when I looked again, they were gone. Then I felt a sharp pain in my lower side. I screamed, and I blacked out. I woke up about an hour before Chris and Orton came in here." He said. I noticed he shook a little as he told the story.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No…I was drunk off my ass. How long am I out for?"

"Doctor said twelve weeks before you can be active. So don't try to get out of this bed for at least two." I said, eyeing him.

"Why? I have to get my title back; no one makes an ass out of me. Didn't you see what he did Andy? He spit in my face, and screwed me out of my title in my home town!" he said, grinding his teeth a little.

"I know that John, but come on, if you get in that ring before you're ready, you could get hurt even more. You had puncture wounds in your kidneys John, if you're hit the wrong way, you could internally bleed to death if they don't have enough time to heal. Do you want to ruin your career for some asshole wannabe wrestler?" I said, eyeing him hard.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm getting him back…and my title!" he said, growling slightly.

"And I'll be first to congratulate you when you do." I said, smiling.

"You can really turn on the charm when you want to…I bet you always get what you want, don't you?" he smirked, giving me this sexy half-smile.

"Yeah, pretty much," I smiled. "Oh, I want to show you something." I said, smiling. I reached in my messenger bag, and pulled out my sketch book. "It's not finished or anything, because I'm going to color it in, and I need to work on the shadowing and everything still, but what do you think?" I said, showing him my sketch of him.

Starting from the bottom left corner was his face, but around his head in the background were the Smackdown symbol, the WWE symbol, a pair of hands making the Word Life sign. It was all in black and white still, so I wasn't happy with it yet.

JOHN'S POV

As I looked at the sketch of me in Andy's sketchbook, I was amazed. I didn't say anything for a while, because I was still in shock. The sketch was awesome, I didn't care if it wasn't finished, it was amazing.

"You don't like it?" she said, starting to get kind of shifty.

"NO, I think it's…it's awesome Andy, I'd love to see the finished product when you get done."

"Absolutely." She said, smiling. I thought her smile was amazing. I honestly liked everything about her, from her cute little accent, to her really laid back style. I loved how she wasn't all high-maintenance. So far, I'd only seen her in low-rise jeans and t-shirts. Her red hair was always just down, never any products or anything in it…she was really just the complete opposite of Dawn…maybe that's what draws me to her.

"JOHN!" Andy said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh-What?"

"I said I should be finished with it by Monday."

"Oh. That's cool. You got talent Andy. I might want to use your sketch as my next t-shirt. I'd use it, and I'd cut you in for the copyright of the design."

"You'd really like to use my sketch for your t-shirt?" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," I smirked. "You got talent girl, and it shows. Why are you going to college for journalism, when you could go for art, and make a lot more money with your art?"

"Well, I want to do something in the WWE, be it just doing interviews, or commentating, or being a ring announcer, or writing for Raw or Smackdown Magazine, something. And I know that having a journalism degree will get me there."

"You could just make t-shirts and get rich quick!"

"Oh no, another infamous get rich quick scheme." She giggled. I just sat there and looked at her for a while. The room was filled with her laughter, and I was enjoying being with her; then the door opened.

"John? Sweetheart, are you alright? We came as soon as we could!"

"Hey mom." I smiled. Andy just tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Is this Dawn who we've heard so much about?" she said, looking at Andy, who suddenly got this look in her eye, like she had something to tell me.

"No mom, this is my friend Andrea. Andy, this is my mom." I smirked. Andy smiled at my mom, who I could tell instantly liked her.

"Hello," my mom smiled.

"Hi, it's good to meet you."

"Where are you from?"

"Houston Texas, born and raised." She said, smiling.

"Are you with the WWE?"

"No, I'm just visiting with my dad. John and I are just good friends. I'm about to go to school next year."

"Which school?"

"Boston College." My ears perked up when I heard her say Boston College. It's right here in Boston, my home town, she'd be so close to my house and me, and everything…it was perfect!

"Oh, that's a good school."

"I'm going for communications with a minor in journalism."

"Excellent majors dear."

"Thank you. Oh shoot, John, I gotta go, but uh, just call me later whenever you get a chance."

"Sure thing Andy. See you later?"

"Definitely. Bye and it was good to meet you Mrs. Cena."

"Same to you dear," my mom said, smiling. Andy left, and my mom gave me the look.

"What's with the look mom?" I said, smirking at her.

"What look?" she said innocently.

"THAT look; the matchmaker look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about John; I mean I simply think that she's a very nice girl. She's pretty; smart, if she's going to my Alma Mater, and very polite. I saw how you looked at her."

"MOM," I groaned. "I'm with Dawn, and Andy and I are just friends."

"But-"

"Mom, stop." I laughed. "Andy's just a friend, a very talented friend who's forgetful," I said rolling my eyes as I noticed her sketchbook on my side table. My mom walked over and picked up the book. She started going through it, looking at the different pictures. I stopped on the third picture. It was a picture of Taker, biker taker sitting on a Harley with a biker chain draped around his neck. Written across the top were the words: American Bad Ass in black and red letters.

"She's talented John, why isn't she going for art instead of communications?"

"I said the same thing mom, but she wants to be in the WWE with her dad, so communications will get her in the business somehow, be it writing for the magazine, or interviewing, or announcing, or anything, according to her." I said, smirking.

"So, where's Dawn?"

"I haven't seen her since before my Title was stolen from me. I can't believe what happened last night mom, I mean, I work so hard to get that title back, and I get screwed out of it by some lame afro-wearing wannabe wrestler. I worked hard to get that title back, and now it's gone."

"Sweetheart, you'll get it back, but you have to have time to heal."

"That's what Andy said," I laughed.

"How long do you need to stay in bed?"

"Two weeks, then I can start training again. I can't be in the ring for at least seven though," I lied. I had to get that title back…no matter what.

E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

Andy's POV

It's been seven weeks since John's accident, and we'd talked on the phone everyday. When I had gone to get my sketch book two days later, Dawn was there for the first time. She had a scarf tied around her neck to hide the giant hickey Dupree had put there. John gave me my sketchbook, a hug, and a kiss on my cheek. As I left, Dawn gave me a cold look, but I didn't care. It was now Thursday, SD Night, and I was walking around backstage in Florida dressed in a pair of jean shorts, and a Word Life hoodie. On my feet was a pair of flip flops. I was sitting in Catering and I was talking to Jackie and Rico, my best friends on SD. I kept in touch with Randy Orton over on RAW, since he was best friends with John, and he wanted me to keep him updated on John's condition.

"Someone has a crush on a certain Superstar," Rico giggled, nudging Jackie. The two looked at me, and I got confused.

"What?"

"We're talking about YOU!" they said at the same time.

"Who am I crushing on?"

"John." Rico said.

"Layfield?"

"No, CENA genius," Jackie said smiling.

"No way, we're just friends!"

"Yeah, right. But you guys call each other everyday, and you're just friends?"

"John's with Dawn."

"But you hate that don't you?"

"RICO!"

"It's true!" Jackie giggled.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you two doesn't leave this table."

"Ooh, gossip!" Rico smiled.

"Okay, now, the night John was stabbed, I saw Dawn coming out of Rene's locker room. She had a hickey the size of Texas on her neck, and she was zipping up her pants. And I've been seeing them together the whole time John's been out."

"Did you tell John?"

"I couldn't. It would break his heart, he loves her." I said, sighing.

"But you care about him, don't you?" Jackie said softly.

"Yeah, a lot."

"OH MY GOD!" Jackie screamed.

"What?" I said quickly.

"Jo-John, he's"

"He's what?"

"IN THE RING!" Rico shouted, pointed at the monitor in the corner off the room. I looked, and sure enough, there was John, doing a rap about Carlito. Then, he said he was in a match for the US title that night. I froze. He wasn't supposed to be back for almost five more weeks!

"Let's go," I said, getting up. I went straight to gorilla, and I stood to wait for him. He came back, and as soon as he saw me, he got this look on his face like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Andy."

"John, what the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't…" I stopped and got quieter, seeing how, no one knew how long he was supposed to be out for. "You shouldn't be here for five more weeks." I hissed.

"I know, but I got tired of waiting. And I'm fine. I'm not at 100, but I'm damn near close to it."

"No the hell you're not Jonathan. Now if you get hurt, I'm gonna kick your ass." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He smirked and opened his arms to pull me in a hug. I gladly accepted it, and buried my face in his chest.

"I won't get hurt!" he whined.

"Promise?"

"I promise Andy, I promise nothing will happen to me. Hey, thanks for looking out for me the way you do. Nobody does that except my mom. I -appreciate that out of you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Well, I worry about the people I care about. I have to, it's my job." I smiled, putting my chin in his chest and looking straight up at him.

"I have to go get ready, I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." '_Tell him!'_ my brain screamed. "Uh, John?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Uh, I…I mean, She's- Dawn's cheating on you." I said, looking at him, and watching his face go from confusion to hurt.

"What?"

"She's cheating on you John. The night that you lost your title, I saw her coming out of Rene Dupree's Locker room with a huge ass hickey, and zipping up her jeans. And the past few weeks you haven't been here, I've seen the two of them together." I said, wringing my hands together.

"I was going to break up with her anyway. I was talking to Randy about it yesterday, because she only visited me that day you came to pick up your sketchbook." He said, scratching his head. "She called me about three times the whole time I was in the hospital. Besides, I think there's someone else I want to be with."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, this girl's amazing. She's always there for me; she looks out for me like nobody else does."

I looked at the ground and tucked my hair behind my ears. I noticed I did that a lot around him.

"Andy, I really like you, and I want to be with you. Dawn is history. She's cheating on me, and she obviously doesn't care. But you do, and I want you to be there with me later on tonight when I win my title back." He said.

"I'll be right here waiting for you when you win." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"I give my girl, that's you, a kiss, and I go get ready for my match." He smirked. Then he pulled me into the softest, sweetest kiss. It lasted about thirty seconds, but it felt like and eternity. He pulled back, winked at me and walked off. I started to walk back towards Catering, but Jackie and Rico were already at the end of the hall.

"OH MY GOSH!" they shrieked. They pulled me into a group hug type of thing, and immediately stared grilling me on the conversation.

"So are you two like, a couple? Officially?" Jackie smiled

"I think so, yeah." I smiled.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Rico smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied.

"YEAH, I WOULD!"

"Ha, ha, Rico, but to answer your question, yes, he's an excellent kisser." I giggled. We walked back to my dad's locker room to watch John's match. He won it no problem, but then, Jesus, Carlito's huge body guard, punched John in his kidney region with John's chain wrapped around his fist. I got up and ran out to the ring. I slid in and kneeled beside him.

"John! Breathe baby, come on, and breathe."

"AAH, I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN-I CAN'T MOVE!" he screamed. I grabbed his hand as the paramedics loaded him on the stretcher and walked him up the ramp. When we got to the back, I tried to get in the Ambulance with him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, only family can come. We're going to St. Clair Hospital." The paramedic said. I fought with him, trying to get into the ambulance. My dad grabbed me, and he was shocked when he heard my next comment.

"But I'm his GIRLFRIEND!"

"We'll be at St. Clair." He said, and pulled off. I ran down to the parking lot. I got in my car, Jackie, Charlie and Rico in the car with me, and drove to the hospital. When I got in there, I sat in the waiting room. My cell phone started ringing about three minutes after I sat down.

"Hello?"

"Andy how is he?" the voice on the other end said, panicked.

"Hey Randy, I take it you watched Smackdown?"

"Yeah, now how's John-boy?"

"I don't know, honestly. I've only been here for about five minutes Randy. I'm not 100 sure."

"I told him he shouldn't have been there. He wouldn't listen to me."

"He didn't listen to me either. I'm going to kick his ass when he gets out of here too." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, well, take a number, because I get him first." Randy muttered.

"Nope, the girlfriend gets to kick his ass first." I retorted.

"No, the best friend…wait a sec…_girlfriend_? YOU were the girl he was talking about?"

"I guess so…but now, Dawn's history, and I'm his girl." I smiled.

"So you'll call me so you can tell me what the verdict is?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll call you the second I get info."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver…RAW's in Ohio, I can't really get down there to check on him."

"No problem Ran…talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and waited for the doctor to come out and tell us the news. My cell rang again, and I answered this time with caution.

"Hello?" I said meekly.

"How is he Darlin?"

"Hi Daddy. I'm not sure how he is, the doctor hasn't said anything to us yet, but I'll keep you posted." I said, trying to keep the conversation clear of the 'Why didn't you tell me you two were dating' conversation.

"Andy, why didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

Damn, so much for that plan.

"Well Daddy, We've only been dating for about two hours, so I never really got around to it…only Rico and Jackie know…well, Charlie now too, but that's it." I said.

"Andrea, he's almost 10 years older than you."

"And? You were 12 years older than mama!" I challenged.

"What does that have to do with anything? He's 27 years old, and you're 18; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Tell you what dad, if he hurts me, you and Show can have him in a hardcore cage match." I smiled.

"Deal baby girl. Be careful, okay?"

"Always, I know right from wrong, I'll be fine poppa."

"Call me and give me an update?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you at he hotel; I'm riding with Charlie, Jackie and Rico." I said, laughing when dad groaned when I mentioned Rico.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him, daddy."

"He's un natural. Something's off about him."

"Dad, be nice."

"Okay. I'll see you then, love you pumpkin."

"Love you too, Big Man."

"Bye,"

"Bye, bye." As I hung up, he doctor came in.

"How is he?" I asked, raking my hands through my hair, something I did when I was nervous.

"He's stable. The blows to his kidney region just bruised the region a bit more. He needs at least four weeks to rest and get back up to where he was before the initial puncture wounds were induced."

"So he can be in the ring in a month?" I said, just to be sure.

"Yes, four weeks, not a day sooner, or he could do permanent damage next time."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, but only one at a time, two at the most."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "Charlie, you can go in first; make sure you punch him right in his chest hard for me, okay? Let him know it's from me after you do it."

"Alright," he winked. About thirty seconds after he went in, we heard a yelp from John, then a laugh. Then, about 5 minutes later, he came out laughing.

"Andy, he said he's going to beat you when he gets out of here." He laughed.

"Whatever. Jacks, Rico, go on ahead." I smiled. They went in and talked for a while, and they only stayed about ten minutes. Then it was time for me to go in. I walked in and stood at the foot of his hospital bed, arms crossed, looking furious.

"What did I do?"

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena, if you EVER scare me like that again, so help me GOD, I will make you wish you were never born!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I didn't mean to scare you girl, that last part wasn't supposed to happen…I'm sorry." He said, motioning for me to come sit next to him on his bed. I did, and I sighed and looked down at him.

"You didn't just scare me John, you promised nothing was going to happen to you…I mean, I know you can't control something like that, but you said nothing was going to happen. I've never seen you like that, all vulnerable and what not. It scared the hell out of me that I couldn't' do anything to help you, and I wanted to be in the ambulance with you, but they wouldn't let me."

"I know, I heard you yelling at them. I'm seriously am sorry though Andy, I didn't mean to get hurt like this…I'm not getting put back in the damn hospital though, I know that much. And I'm actually going to stay the four weeks on injured reserve too…" he said.

"I'm making sure of that…you're going home to Boston, and I'm going to make a call and see if another injured Superstar can come out and keep an eye on you." I said, smiling.

"Who?"

"Well, let's just say I went to summer camp with one of your fellow SD superstars back in the day, and we keep in touch." I smiled. I pulled out my cell and I called the number.

"Hey big bro…how's the knee?" I smiled.

"It's getting there, I should be back in a couple of months." The voice said.

"That's cool…Listen, I need a favor."

"What's up, Andy, you know I'll do almost anything for you….within reason." He laughed.

"Now B, I need you to baby sit my boyfriend for me."

"Since when does Andrea Lynn Callaway have a boyfriend?"

"Since today! Now, unless you want me to expose your real name…you'll listen to my story." I told him everything from when I first got there to right before I'd called him.

"All that in a span of seven weeks? Damn John is stubborn," he laughed.

"Thanks for noticing. Now, will you come out to Boston so John won't try anything?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday afternoon at John's house is perfect."

"I'll be there, you're lucky I love you little sis." He sighed.

"Thanks Broccoli." I smirked. I'd made that name up for him when I was 7 and he was 13. He's always been like my big brother.

"Don't call me that Drea." He quipped.

"Love ya,"

"Ditto."

"Bye."

"See ya." I hung up. And John still didn't know who I'd asked to come up to watch him.

"Who's coming on Sunday afternoon?"

"Brock Lesnar." I smiled.


	4. Where's My Bra?

It's been three weeks since I'd seen John, and surprisingly, Daddy was letting me go spend the week with him before he came back from recovering. He says it's for three reasons; one, a man needs his woman there when he's hurting. Two, I've been talking to him on the phone so much it'll save money. And three, Brock's there to keep us from doing anything. I laughed to myself as I sketched more in my book. The plane landed, and sure enough, there was Brock, standing there wearing a huge smile, and a knee brace, along with other clothes of course.

"Broccoli!" I screamed, jumping into his waiting arms. He picked me up and spun me into a huge circle about six times.

"Bradley William Lesnar, if you don't put me down right now, so help me god, I'm going to kill you!" I growled quietly, thoroughly dizzy. He put me down and kissed my forehead.

"Now Andrea Lynn Callaway, don't make me kill you before your boyfriend gets a chance to." He smiled.

"Now why in god's name would he want to do that?" I smiled as we walked to the car.

"Because you stuck me with this ass hole for three weeks." A voice chimed in. I turned to see John leaning on the hood of a black Cadillac Escalade. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Now really, Brock's not that bad if you know how to manipulate him." I smirked, throwing a smart-ass look toward my 'Brother'. He rolled his eyes and got in the back seat of the Escalade. I smirked and kissed John. Eventually, I ended up pinned between the grill of the truck and John, still kissing him. I think we started making out right there in the parking lot, but Brock, being the 'brother' he is, decided to honk the horn. John didn't even stop kissing me; he just flipped him the double bird, and put his arms back around me. About thirty seconds later, our kiss was ended when the truck started. I pulled back and looked in the driver's seat. Brock was sitting there smirking at us, revving the engine. I knew Brock too well to kiss John again; I knew he'd leave us stranded.

"Babe, I think it's time to go…" I smirked, sliding John's hands out of the bottom of my Camouflage 'You Can't See Me' T-shirt.

"Why?"

"Because you don't know Broccoli over there, he'll leave us…he left me in San Antonio before, and didn't come back for three hours!"

"Now that's cruel and unusual. How old were you?"

"16. I was stuck out there in my HBK t shirt and pair of short shorts with some flip flops and no money. I was so pissed at him I gave him the silent treatment for like five hours."

"Only five?" he smirked, sliding into the back seat with me.

"For Andy, that's a long time to be mad at me. I am me after all." He smirked at me through the mirror. I stuck out my tongue and laughed.

"Well, Bra…I mean Broccoli, how can I stay mad at a face like that?" I said slyly. He glared at me and when we got to a stoplight, he reached back and smacked me in my arm.

"Bradley William Lesnar!" I said out loud, causing Brock to turn bright pink, and John to turn the same color from laughing so hard.

"Dude, your name's _Bradley_? That's so whack!" he laughed.

"Oh really, Felix?" I said, smirking at him. John looked at Brock and they smirked.

"Just wait till we get to the house." John said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm terrified. Will you at least let me get in and unpacked?" I said, rolling my eyes. I noticed that I was slowly losing my accent.

"Sure, I'm a sport!" he laughed.

"Whatever…just be ready for me…I fight back." I giggled.

"Good…I like a challenge." He smirked.

Soon we pulled into the driveway of a two story house. It was very nice. It had a big front yard, and a nice sized barbecue/pool area. I couldn't wait to slide into my suit and go for a swim. John led me inside, and showed me the guest room I was sleeping in, which was across from his room, and down the hall from Brock's. I liked the colors it was a soft pale red, almost pink, and the covers and everything were a crisp white with the same pale red piping around the edge. I sighed to myself and flopped on the bed. I lay there and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then I started to unpack. I put the most important thing to me on the bedside table. I couldn't sleep with out it; a picture of my mother and me. I sat and looked at it, and I didn't notice Brock in my door way.

"You still miss her, don't you?" he said, walking over and sitting next to me. I sighed and curled up in his lap.

"More than anything." I said, wiping a rouge tear that had leaked out of my eye. He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"I know, my mom's gone too…we're in the same boat. She's in a batter place though Drea, you have to be at peace with it."

"I know, but I miss her so much! She'll never meet her grandkids, or be there for me to argue with, or be there for me to run to when a guy breaks my heart…she'll never be there, because of that stupid truck!" I said into his chest.

"I know, but Drea, chill out, crying isn't going to bring her back. You can't do anything about it." He sighed. He was the only person besides my dad, my best friend Ricky, and Uncle Glenn that I ever talked about my mom to.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'm going to the store, you want anything besides the chunky monkey ice cream you're gonna say?" he laughed.

"Smirnoff?"

"Since when do you drink those? I thought you were a Corona girl."

"Always have, and I still love Coronas." I smirked.

"Okay, John's across the hall in his room if ya need anything. I think he's trying to take off his bandages again, so check on him?"

"Sure thing!" I smiled.

Once Brock left,I went and checked on John, who actually WAS trying to take them off, and talked him out of it. Then he chased me all over the house, trying to get me back for calling him Felix in the car, but my cell phone rang a ringer that I only heard about once or twice a week. I immediately answered it. John was giving me weird looks the whole time, because the whole conversation was in Spanish.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Drea!" the Spanish accented voice answered.

"What's up baby boy?"

"Nothing much, down time, so I decided to call my favorite girl."

"Well, Ricky, how're you?"

"Alive," he said in Spanish.

"That's always good," I smiled. "Wait a minute, what time it is there?"

"About uh…3:30am." He laughed.

"Ricky, you're crazy…get some sleep!"

"Not sleepy, and I just got off the phone with my mom."

"Ricardo, get some sleep!"

"How's your so-called "boyfriend"?" he said changing the subject. I could see the mile-wide smile he was wearing.

"Now why would you say it like that?" I smiled.

"Well, you don't really have boyfriends girl, I think he might be the first one actually!" he joked.

"Ricardo Miguel Hernandez Lopez!" I said, laughing, but trying to be mad at the same time. "You're so lucky I love you, because if I didn't, I'd kick your ass the second I saw you!"

"Well, considering where I am, that might be done for you!" he said. I stopped laughing.

"Ricky, don't even joke like that!" I said, sighing. "I'd lose my mind if something happened to you!"

"Nothing's going to happen!" he said. I heard a loud bang in the background, and all of a sunned, he started getting kind of frantic.

"Andrea, I have to go!" he said, sounding rushed.

"Ricky, you never call me by my first name, what's going on?" I said, near tears again.

"Bombing, I gotta get to my station, I'll call you later. I love you Andrea, bye." He said. Then, he hung up.

"RICKY!" I screamed into the phone, crying again for the second time in an hour. This time, my cries were hard, and full of fear. I fell to the ground and cried into my hands. John immediately pulled me into a hug, trying to console me. He picked me up bridal-style and took me back in my room. He sat on the bed, with me still in his arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I slowly started calming down, and I fell asleep. I woke up to see John sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at me, his eyes full of concern, and Brock sitting in a chair that was in the room.

"Andy, what happened that caused you to break down?" Brock said, looking at me as John started stroking my hair again. I sighed and sat up, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"And where the hell did you learn Spanish?" John smirked.

"She's from Texas man, remember, the outskirts of Houston on a Ranch." Brock said, rolling his eyes.

"The person on the phone was Ricky, my best friend. He's overseas in Iraq. He's in the Army. He usually calls me once or twice a week, so I stop everything when he calls, because it could be the last time I talk to him. Anyway, we were talking today, and his bunk got bombed. He said, "I gotta go Andrea, I love you." And he hung up the phone. I don't know if he's going to be alright." I said, wiping my eyes. John put his arm around me, pulling me to him in a comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. Brock mumbled something about his little sister and gross, and got up and left the room just to make me laugh.

It worked.

"What time is it?" I said, stretching.

"8:55." He said softly.

"Today's Thursday, right?"I said, knowing I'd forgotten something.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"POINT PLESANT!" I screamed. I jumped up and ran into the living room, where John had the typical "man's" big screen TV. I turned to FOX and started watching. John came down about a full minute and a half after I did, looking confused. I was curled up in the corner of the couch watching my new favorite show.

"What the hell is this?" John said, pointing at the TV. Sushed him, hitting him in the arm for talking.

"Point Pleasant." I said pointing at the TV.

"Okay, now what the hell is Point Pleasant?"

I ignored him until the commercial came on.

"Only the best show on the planet." I said, rolling my eyes. He gave me this look.

"Just sit and watch, will you?"

"Okay."

During the next commercial, I got up and went to the freezer to get the Pint of Ben and Jerry's that Brock had bought me. I looked in the fridge and saw that he'd gotten Corona, Smirnoff, and Coors Light, which I supposed was John's, because Brock was a Corona guy. I grabbed one of the Smirnoff bottles, a spoon and my pint of ice cream along with a Coors and went backing the living room. I gave John his beer, and put my Smirnoff on the table for after my ice cream.

"Where's those come from?" he said, pointing to my drink and ice cream.

"Brock. Chunky Monkey Ice Cream is the one thing that cheers me up after I cry, and I told him to grab me some Smirnoff while he was out. He was going to the store to get himself some Coronas that I'm going to drink before he gets a chance to have one." I said, putting a huge spoonful of the ice cream in my mouth.

John looked at me and laughed. "Chunky Monkey Ice Cream?"

"Yeah, chunky monkey ice cream; it's my favorite. Its banana ice cream with fudge bits in it, pieces of banana, and walnuts in it." I said, taking another spoonful. John gave me this look, and smirked. I finished my ice cream about ten minutes later, and washed it down with a Smirnoff. I looked at John, and laughed. He was really into the show. And didn't even notice when I got up and grabbed a Corona. I sat back down, and traded his Coors Light for my Corona to see what would happen.

He didn't notice.

He went and took a swig, and almost spit it back out. I looked back at the screen quickly with a blank look on my face, like I'd been watching the show the whole time. He must have saw right through my act because he pinned me and started tickling me mercilessly. Soon the room was full of me screaming and begging him to stop.

"John, I can't take it!"

"Tough!"

"Stop, I can't take it! STOP!"

Brock came down the stairs confused. From the stairs, it must have looked like John was doing something _other_ than tickling me, because Brock ran over and pulled John off of me.

"What the hell's going on?" Brock said, looking at me and John.

"He/She started it!" John and I said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Grow up," he said, rolling his eyes and going back upstairs.

"NO!" we said, falling into a fit of giggles on the couch. When we stopped laughing, John laid me on the couch and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly, and we were in the middle of an intense make out session when John's cell rang. He groaned into my mouth in irritation and answered the phone breathless.

JOHN'S POV

Why the hell does your phone always ring at the most inopportune times? I groaned and answered my phone, not really getting off of Andy.

"Hello?" I said, slightly (okay, completely) out of breath.

"John? I interrupt something vato?"

"Actually man, you kind of did. It's like 11:00 though man; I thought you'd be winding down by now, seeing how SD's over."

"Actually vato, its 9:00, we're in California."

"Oh yeah, so what's up?"

"Survivor Series…I have an idea homes."

"That's like, a week away, but okay, I'm listening."

"Well, Kurt Angle's got Carlito on his team, and I know you still want a piece of him, right?"

"Damn straight I want him." I said, ignoring Andy's questioning look.

"Who is it?" she mouthed. I put my hand over the mouth piece and whispered. "Your Uncle!"

"Well, I got an opening on my team, and the fans are still chanting your name even if your not here…so you want the spot?"

"Tell you what, you _don't_ give me that spot, and I rip his head off anyway," I smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you next week?" he said.

"Count on it. And I Tvo'ed Smack down, so I'm gonna watch it and enjoy the reaction of the fans…Carlito, and most importantly, KURT." I grinned.

"Alright then, me, you Rob and Show against Kurt, Booker, Carlito and Luther Reins."

"Can't wait to get my hands on Carlito and his butt buddy Jesus." I said, nodding happily.

"I'll bet. And John?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Andy hi."

"Eddie says hi." I laughed.

"Hi Tío Eduardo!" she laughed.

"You hear her?" I said.

"Yeah, I heard her…how close are you two right now, I mean it's like she's right up on the phone…oh no...never mind…sorry I asked!"

"We're not doing that…were watching a movie!" I half-lied. Austin Powers was on the TV, we just weren't watching it.

"Movie my ass…NO BABIES!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and hung up with him after saying good bye.

"What'd he say?"

"I'm making my come back baby girl." I smiled, kissing her neck, loving when she giggled. I kept doing it and eventually, we were both topless on my couch. I would have kept going, but then HER cell phone rang. She nearly threw me off of her to get to her phone on the table.

"Ricky!" she said, screaming. Then she went into this long phone conversation in complete Spanish. I started kissing her shoulder and collarbone, biting slightly on her earlobe as she talked, causing her to laugh.

"Stop," she moaned, pushing me away and walking into the kitchen away from me, which to me, meant keep going. So I fallowed her, and put my arms around her waist, kissing her neck from behind as she talked.

"John…" she whined, smiling.

"Hmm?" I said, kissing her neck again.

"Quit it!" she smiled. "Shut up Ricky!" she snapped into the phone. Then she said something in Spanish as she looked at me, and I knew something was up.

"Hey, what did you say about me?" I said, crossing my hands in front of my chest as I looked at her.

"Nothing," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling. I heard Brock moving around upstairs, so I ran in the living room and threw her tank top to her; couldn't afford to have him see his sister topless in my kitchen. Not that I minded. Eventually, Andy got off of the phone.

"So, how's he?"

"He's okay, thank god. A little shaken up, but he's alive and unhurt." She said, relieved. We walked back in the living room, and went to my T-Vo menu. I put on Smackdown, and we started to watch. Brock came down when he heard the Smackdown theme song start playing. In the middle of the show, Andy leaned over and whispered to me something that made me almost burst out laughing.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah baby girl?" I whispered back.

"Where's my bra?" she said franticly in a hushed voice that Brock couldn't hear. I looked around, and saw it in between the couch cushions right beneath Brock. I pointed, and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brock said, looking at us weirdly.

"Nothing," we said, snickering.

"Whatever" he laughed. I turned and looked at the TV, watching the match that was going on. After that match, JBL came out and Taker did some scaring. Andy beamed with pride when he was out there. Then it showed some clip of Eddie and Rey talking about who the fourth was going to be, and then Eddie's phone rang.

"Oh, Holmes, this is that call I was waiting on right now…" he said, answering. Then Smackdown went to commercial. When it came back on, Kurt was out there, running his mouth about how Eddie wouldn't be able to find a fourth. Eddie came out there in this sweet pink and black low-rider, a message to Andy, since those were her favorite colors, the hydraulics pumping and bouncing the car all over. Eddie got out and slid into the ring.

"I got that phone call I was waiting on homes…and out final member is…..JOHN CENA!" the crowd went wild, and Andy's mouth dropped. Then she looked at me and threw her arms around my neck, laughing. I smirked and hugged her back. Brock smiled, and said Congratulations.

"Man, I need to celebrate...we're going to the club tomorrow night!" I said, smiling.

"Okay, but are you sure you wanna go?" Andy said, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Yeah, we'll go somewhere safe…my Cousin Marc's club…I didn't go there that night, I went to this other joint. " I assured her.

"Okay then I can party!" she grinned. I looked a the clock and saw that it was 1:00 am.

"Damn, it's still early, wanna watch another movie?"

"Okay, but I'm changing into pajamas first." She said.

"Alright, meet me in my room." I said, getting up. She went into her room and I went into mine, stripping down to my boxers, which is what I usually slept in. I picked up a little, seeing how my clothes all over the floor, and threw everything in the closet. I flopped on the bed and started flipping through the channels Andy came in my room wearing short shorts (and when I say short, I mean short) and a T-shirt that said. 'I'm a good girl…with bad intentions' I smirked as I read it.

"So, do I get to find out what those intentions are?" I smirked as she slid into bed. She just gave me this grin and took the remote out of my hand.

"Maybe, maybe not!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her and took the remote from her. We ended up wrestling for the remote, and I let her win.

"I win," she teased.

"Only because I let you."

"I still win."

"Whatever, what are we gonna watch?"

"In the mood for something scary?"

"Uh…okay?"

"Andy!"

"What?"

"You're scared!"

"Am not!"

"Okay, so if you don't get scared during this movie, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." I challenged.

"If I get scared, I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." She smirked.

"Deal."

"You're so on. Now, what are we watching?"

"A personal favorite of mine, Silence of the Lambs." I grinned, watching as her face fell.

"That's not fair…I told you I hated that movie!" she pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout, but I like my eggs over easy!" I laughed, putting the movie on and smirking every time she jumped.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4...Respond and let me know if you like this story...i'm not really liking it so far!**


	5. I'll Never Tell

**A/N: this question came to me in a review…thanks for it by the way…but to be completely honest, I'd completely forgot about Sarah, Taker's wife. So in this story, she doesn't exist, because I think it's too late to put her in, and she wouldn't be a big important character anyway. Thanks Dana1 for the great question! Here's the next part. Oh yeah, Ricky in his story is actually my cousin Rocky. (Not his real name, I just call him that because he likes to fight get it, fighting, Rocky? ) He's 21 years old, and he's in the army. I wanted to put that conversation in this story to show people that life can't be taken for granted, because you never know when it could end. I love Rocky with all my heart, and his bunk was bombed while we were on the phone. That conversation is an actual one; it just wasn't in Spanish like I said. So I want to take this opportunity to say I love you to my cousin Lieutenant 1st Class Aaron Lamar Davis of the United States Army stationed in Iraq.**

* * *

John's POV

For the first time in a long time, I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I smirked as I thought back to the previous night.

* * *

"_John! You know I hate this movie!"_

"_I know, and I want breakfast in the morning too…"_

"_This isn't fair, and you know it. I really hate this movie," she whined, pouting a little while cuddling against me a little. I smirked and slid my hand under her shirt, resting it on her stomach. We sat back and watched Silence of the Lambs while she jumped at every single point in the movie. I started laughing and she got mad and punched me in the shoulder. It actually hurt a little. _

"_That actually hurt a little."_

"_You know what, you're a smart-ass…"_

"_Thank you" I smirked, dodging the pillow that flew at my head. We started play fighting and once the movie was over, we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_

I got out of bed and I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts. I came down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Andy standing in the kitchen singing to some rock song I didn't know. That she had playing in my CD player.

_Another Day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there, and I'm here waiting._

_And I wrote this letter in my head cause so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone, and I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_Yeah_

_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh, but some how I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you _

_Do you remember me, cause I know I won't forget you_

I looked at her as she moved her body to the beat and cooked something. I came up behind her, putting my arms around her and kissing her neck. She smiled and turned around to kiss me good morning.

"Damn, you need to stay over more often!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm a girl of my word, so I made you breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Home fries, Biscuits, and Grits." She said, pointing to each item as she said its name.

"Damn, you need to stay over more often!" I repeated. She smiled and kissed me. Once again, we were interrupted.

"Andy, I smell food, and John can't cook! You made breakfast!" Brock said coming down the stairs. I finally released Andy from my arms and went and grabbed a plate. Brock and I piled our plates high and dug in. She must have made a boat load of food, but between the three of us, we ate everything. And Andy's not a light eater either! She ate almost as much as I did.

"Andy, how the hell do you stay so fit eating like that?" I said, watching as she put seven pancakes on her plate.

"What can I say, I have a fast metabolism…and living on a ranch and having chores to do everyday can be more of a workout than in a gym." She said as she cleared the table.

"No, you cooked, so me and Brock are going to clean up the kitchen." I said, laughing at the look on Brock's face.

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. Now Andy, go on, shower, relax a little, lay out by the pool if you want, but we're going to clean the kitchen up." I said, giving her a small kiss and pushing her up the stairs.

Andy's POV

I hated John for making me watch Silence of the Lambs; he knows that movie scares the hell out of me. So I made him a big country breakfast that I make for daddy when he stayed at the ranch sometimes. I went in the bathroom, showered, and changed into my favorite swimsuit: a blue and black two piece, where the top looked like a bandana with strings that go around the neck and the bottom were boy shorts. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts that I wore when I worked on the ranch, and slipped on a pair of flip flops. I went to the back yard, and dove head first into the pool. I swam a couple of laps and then I got out and went over to the diving board and did a flawless dive into the pool. When I used the ladder to get out of the pool, I happened to look in the kitchen window and saw John looking at me. I laughed to myself, and lay on one of he lounge chairs and started working on my tan, reading the latest Smackdown Magazine. About twenty minutes later, I heard a noise behind me. I looked, but no one was there. Then the next thing I knew, a pair of arms lifted me up and throw me into the pool. When I surface, I'm looking into the s face of a laughing Armani suit-clad Randy Orton.

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON...wait a second, what are you doing here?" I said, confused.

"I told you John's my best friend. He told me to come out and visit him before he went back on the road. He let me in and told me you were staying in my room. I didn't like that, so I though I'd teach you a lesson!" he laughed. I climbed out of the pool and smiled at him. Then I hugged him, wet hair, suit and body all over his Armani suit. He looked at me and gave me this look that told me 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE' so I did. I ran in the house, passed Stacy, and up into John's room, where I locked the door. I laughed and listened as Randy banged on the door for me to come out and as John knocked for me to let him in. I could hear Stacy and Brock laughing as well. I went into John's closet and grabbed a towel out of the top. Then I looked in his drawers and found a pair of green boxers that had what looked like Leprechauns on them, (A/N: you know, the ones he usually has on when he wrestles underneath his denim shorts) and a t-shirt. I slipped into them, and unlocked the door. I sat on the bed and turned on the TV. When John came in with Randy on his tail and saw me, he smirked.

"Why are you wearing my lucky boxers?" he said.

"Dude, too much information!" Randy said, looking grossed out.

"Whatever dude, now why are you wearing them?"

"Well, Randall here was chasing me, and if I would have stayed in my wet swimsuit, I'd have gotten sick, now you don't want that, now do you?" I said, being sassy.

"No, wouldn't want that." He said.

"I thought so," I said, getting up and going over to my room before John could realize what happened.

"WHIPPED!" I heard Randy cough. Then I heard a smack and Randy yelp.

"Dude that hurt!"

I laughed to my self as I changed into some regular clothes. I went with my usual wardrobe; low rise jeans, and a baby doll t-shirt. I put on a pair of flip flops and came out of the room, and went down to the living room where everyone was.

"Hey Stacy!" I said, flopping down on Brock's lap and smiling at her.

"Hey Andy, you enjoying tormenting my boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, it's a blast!" I laughed, dodging the pillow Randy threw at me. I ducked and it hit Brock in his face.

"HEY!

"Sorry man, I was trying to hit that little redhead in your lap." Randy said, laughing. "So, John, when you making your come back?"

"You didn't watch Smackdown last night?" I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a Smirnoff.

"No, we had an overnight layover in Baltimore, and Stace took me to meet her parents."

"AWWWW" I said, smiling at the two.

"Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"You'll see. I'm not telling." John smirked, taking a sip of his Coors light.

"I know when he's coming back." Stacy said, smiling sheepishly at Randy.

"How'd _you_ find out?"

"The same way any fan who missed Smackdown found out."

"HOW?"

"You know Ran; I think that the product you use on your hair has affected your brain." I smirked.

"What?"

"Dude, you're right!" Brock said, nudging me.

"When're you coming back?"

"I'm not telling man." John laughed.

"Stace?"

"Nope, you could have found out the same time I did, but you wanted to go to bed!"

"Andy?"

"I'll never tell!" I said in a sing song voice, imitating Brittany Murphy in 'Don't say a Word'

"Brock?"

"I'll never tell!" he said, mimicking me.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Should we tell him?" Stacy said, feeling sorry.

"Alright, go ahead Stacy." Brock said, laughing at Randy.

"I went to babe. Tells you everything!"

"Oh. Let me guess…Survivor Series?" Randy said, looking at John hopefully.

"Yeah, I get my hands on the little Chia Pet. Hey, that's a good one, I need to put that in my rap for Thursday!" John smirked.

"Well, what're we going to do today? Because I don't want to sit around and watch TV all day," I said, looking at the group.

"Paint Ball?"

"No Brock, I didn't bring any clothes for something like that, and I don't know how to use a gun!" Stacy said.

"Bowling?"

"Randy, I'm not wearing anyone else's shoes, no way!" I said, shuddering.

"Shopping?" Stacy said. We all answered at the same time.

"NO!"

"What about Ice Skating? There's an indoor ice skating rink about five miles from here." John said.

"Now THAT'S a good idea!" Brock said smirking.

"Okay, I love skating."

"Yeah, good idea John," Randy said.

"Uh John, quick question babe," I said, smiling at him.

"What?'

"When has there EVER been ice over a pond or lake in Houston, Texas?" I said, eyeing him.

"OOH, the little lady's got a point!" Randy smirked.

"I'll teach you. It's easy. Can you roller blade?" John said, flipping Randy off at the same time.

"Yeah, but not too good. I don't skate all like that, I rode bikes."

"Then at least we have something to start with. Now, everyone go get changed into whatever you want to skate in, I suggest bringing a sweater or hoodie, it gets cold in there, and meet me at the car in 10 minutes." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my room. He started opening drawers and putting my things in my bags.

"What the HELL are you doing?"

"Giving Randy his room, and putting you in mine with me."

"Okay, you could have said something." I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing everything out of my underwear drawer before John could get to it. Then we went across the hall and put my junk in there. I changed into a pink three-quarter length sweater and a pair of black low rise jeans. I put on my pink and black timberland boots and fallowed John out of the room. We got in his truck and rode to the rink. We got our skates, and John, Randy, Brock and Stacy signed about thirty million autographs. John helped me lace up my skates, then helped me get to the rink. I fell about six times before I was able to stand up.

"Andy, baby, don't move your legs!" John said, trying not to laugh. I pulled my self back up, and held his hand.

"Now, just hold on to my hand, and watch my feet." He said, as he started to skate. We started moving, and I was having a good time, until I tried to skate on my own. I fell, and pulled John down with me. The way we fell, caused me to land right under John. We were laughing for about three minutes, and then, a voice brought us back to reality.

"John, Andy, there are small children staring at the two of you!" Brock was leaning against the wall, looking very amused. John got up and helped get me over to the wall.

"How'd you get to skate so well?" I said, frustrated.

"I played hockey when I was younger." He said, shrugging. "Hey, Lesnar, I'll race ya!" he said.

"Last one around twice buys the first round at the club tonight!" Brock challenged.

"HEY, RANDY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" John yelled over to where, Randy was holding Stacy's hand while she twirled like a figurine in a music box. Stacy stopped spinning and the two skated over to us.

"We're racing. Last one around buys the first round." John said. Randy nodded and they went and lined up.

Stacy went to the line, and started the race. Then she came back over to me, and we watched at the three of them acted like idiots to win the race. Brock fell, and Randy fell over him. John jumped over them, and bumped into this teenage couple. He fell too. Then Brock and Randy got up, and passed John. John jumped up and the three of them tore to the finish line. Randy won, and John was inches behind him, meaning that Brock had to buy the first round.

"Dude, no fair, I fell!"

"Too bad, you're buying the first round…_Bradley_!" John said, laughing.

"Oh really, _Felix_?"

"Dude, your middle name is Felix? That's kinda lame." Randy laughed.

"Oh really Randal?" John smirked, knocking Randy down and taking off around the rink. Randy got up and chased him while I answered my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darlin', how're you?"

"Hey daddy! Everything's great. Randy and Stacy are here visiting, and John's trying to teach me how to ice skate."

"Doesn't he know there's rarely ice in Houston?"

"Guess not, but I got tired of falling on my rear-end, so I took a time out."

"John's doing alright then?"

"Yeah, he's better than alright I'd say, but I'm no doctor." I said, thinking back to the heavy make-out session in the living room the night before.

"That's great. I heard he's making his comeback on Sunday at Survivor Series."

"Yeah. And I heard they're doing a Christmas in Iraq special again this year. I'm coming." I said.

"I thought you weren't a fan of flying?"

"I'm not, but I'd love to go over there and show my love to the soldiers."

"Trying to see of Ricky's still okay, aren't you?"

"I'm all he has daddy, His mama and daddy died before he went over there, and he was an only child. He stayed over at the ranch countless times when we were little. And he's like a brother to me. I have to see if I could find him, especially after the bombing on his camp." I sighed.

"Okay, you come. But you'll stay with me, Eddie or Mick at all times."

"Uncle Mick's coming? Oh my gosh, this is gonna ROCK!" I said, smiling big.

Uncle Mick was my favorite Uncle, not counting Uncle Glenn, he came and visited me every couple of months or so. I did the illustrations on his book 'Tales from Wrescal Lane'; he was really appreciative of it too.

"Yeah, Mick's coming. What're your plans for tonight?"

"Uh, we're probably going out to celebrate John's return, and the fact that I didn't kill myself ice skating." I joked.

"Well, have fun Darlin', and don't do anything you wouldn't do with me there." He said. I could feel his smile through the phone.

"Of course not daddy."

"Love you Andy"

"Love you too, big man."

"Bye"

"Bye, I'll call you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone in time to see John flying towards me. He stopped suddenly, spraying me with ice.

"Oops, sorry," he said, obviously not sorry at all.

"Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena, I am going to personally kill you." I said, taking off after him. I chased him around the rink about three times, until I grabbed John and pushed him into the wall.

"You asshole!" I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"You're so pissed you didn't even notice that you skated around the rink by yourself about three times, did you?" John said with a self satisfied smirk. I thought about it and realized he was right. I did a little victory dance and ended up on my ass again.

"That was graceful," I heard Brock say as he sped around the rink.

"Leave me alone!" I pouted. About two hours later, we decided to go back to the house and get ready to go. Stacy and I went upstairs and showered. We were about the same size, and my legs were about as long as hers, I just didn't show them off as often. I ended up dressed in a wife beater that stopped about four inches above my navel along with a black sheer button down shirt of John's I'd found hidden in the back of his closet that was un-buttoned, and a pleated denim skirt that stopped at about mid to upper thigh and rested very low on my hips. I had on white knee high socks with three black stripes on them, and black and white Chuck T's. My usually down, messy and slightly curly hair was sleek and straight, now stopping at right above my bra strap.

Stacy on the other hand, had on a black baby doll T shirt that was airbrushed to say 'Legs' on the front, and a pair of black ultra low-rise jeans with rhinestones on them. She had on black Reebok Classics, and her blonde hair was in a cute little up-do. When we came down the stairs, Randy was the first one to make a smart-ass comment.

"Dude, Andy's a girl?" causing me to punch him in his shoulder. He smoothed the sleeve of his blue button down shirt he was wearing with the first three buttons un-done, and pushed me slightly. John, who was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with a white Boston Celtics cap, had yet to say anything. Brock came down in a pair of black baggy jeans and a Minnesota Vikings Jersey. He looked at me then said to John and Randy.

"So Andy IS a girl!" he said, smirking. I took off my shoe when he wasn't looking and hit him in his head with it. He yelped, and then we went to the car. We drove downtown, and pulled up to a club called INFINITY. We got out, and went straight in, ignoring the line that was wrapped around the block. We got in, and John waved to the DJ, who put on another song and came over to us.

"What's up, cuz?" the DJ said. He was about as tall as John, maybe an inch shorter, and he had the same strong jaw line as John.

"Nothing much, celebrating my comeback." He said, smiling and doing some goofy hand shake with him.

"So you finally get to go back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you should have been back, but you wanted to be a stubborn jackass and go back before it was time for you." I said giving him a look.

"Ooh, the girly got a point!" the DJ said, smirking at John. "Who is she anyway?"

"Andy, this here is my cousin Marc, known around here as DJ Trademarc. He's the best DJ in Boston, if I say so myself. He did my theme song with me. Marc, this my girl Andrea, but we call her Andy." John said, ignoring my comment.

"Hey, what's up?" he said, nodding towards me.

"Nothing much." I smiled.

"You know Randy Stacy and Brock." John said, pointing to the rest of the group.

"Of course. Now, I'm gonna go put on a joint you can move to, and you can get yawl's asses on the floor." He said, winking at John. He went back over to the DJ's booth and started scratching. My eyes widened as I heard the first notes of the song. It was one of my favorite songs, "Na-nana-Na" by Nelly. I started to move my body, and I dragged John to the floor. We were dancing and having a great time. The song faded into "Bring 'Em Out" by TI, and we just kept dancing. This time, there was less dancing, and more grinding. When "Only U" by Ashanti came on, I was tired, so I went to the bar and ordered a Smirnoff. I took a sip and sat on a stool. I watched as Brock danced with some brunette bimbo, and as Randy and Stacy were dancing. Then I saw something that got me excited. I saw Jackie and Rico on the dance floor with two guys. I jumped up and ran over to them, drink still in hand. When we saw each other, we screeched and jumped around.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said above the music.

"We have a couple of days off, and we're here for an autograph signing." Rico said, winking at the guy he was dancing with.

We started dancing to "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani. We were having a great time and a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. I swayed to the music, and turned around to look into a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. I immediately recognized them and jumped out of the owner's arms.

"What do YOU want?" I growled, sounding a hell of a lot like my dad.

"Well, I'm a junior at a college about nine miles out of town. It that a crime?" he said, racking his eyes over my body.

"Get the hell away from me." I said, backing up. He took a step forward and smirked.

"Come on Lynn, don't fight it, we're destined to be together, I know it." He said, sliding his arms back around my waist and pulling me close. I could smell his scent. Even after three years, it was still the same: Obsession. I tried to push off of him, but he was too strong.

"Greg, let go!" I said, getting kind of scared. This wasn't something I was used to; I usually always had pepper spray with me, but I hadn't put it in my purse when we left the house.

"Lynn, don't you remember? Those days of horseback riding on your dad's ranch and swimming in the creek behind it? Pushing you on the Tire swing in front of your house? That was love Lynnie. I want that back."

"No! You broke my heart too many times Gregory, and I can't take what I gave you back!"

"Well then you're pretty damn stupid Lynn, because you know why? If I can't have you, NO ONE will!" He forced a kiss out of me, and I did the first thing that came to my mind; I kneed him in the groin, HARD. He let go, and I bumped into a familiar frame. I turned to see John looking at Greg with death in his eyes. I grabbed John before he could react, but he was too strong. John stepped around me and hit Greg with an overhand right. Greg hit the ground, and he didn't get up because John started stomping and kicking him. It took me, Marc, Randy, and Brock to get him off of Greg. We got John outside to breathe for a while, and then went back inside. We got in the club and started to dance to "Big" by Mannie Fresh, having a good time. Then my favorite song in the world came on: "Love You More" by Genuine. I loved this song so much, and I just put my arms around John's neck and rested my head on his shoulder, listening to the words of the song.

_I love you more EVERYDAY_

_You show me love in EVERY WAY_

_There's nothing left for ME TO SAY_

_But I love you _

_I love you more EVERYDAY_

_You show me love in EVERY WAY_

_There's nothing left for ME TO SAY_

_But I love you_

_(More and More every day)_

_So promise me you'll never leave_

_You'll never say this is the end; you'll spend your life with me_

_You'll be my wife and my best friend, raise a family_

_Something we both can treasure_

_In the Meantime, I'm gon put in work_

_You gon be fine, you'll never have to work_

_So come, spend your life with me_

_My lover you will be_

_Come share your life with me,_

_I love you every…_

_I love you more EVERYDAY_

_You show me love in EVERY WAY_

_There's nothing left for ME TO SAY_

_But I love you_

_I love you more EVERYDAY_

_You show me love in EVERY WAY_

_There's nothing left for ME TO SAY_

_But I love you_

_(More and More everyday)_

"I love this part," I whispered in John's ear as we danced.

_I won't stop loving you_

_I won't stop kissing you_

_You're the reason why (why) I smile_

_And I won't stop holding you_

_And I won't stop loving you _

_You're the reason why (why) I smile_

_(You're the reason why I smile)_

When the song went off, the club closed down. Brock went and got the car since he was completely sober, and we drove back to the house and crashed. All I did was slide out of my skirt, socks and shoes. I slept in my wife beater and panties in John's bed. I lay in bed trying to figure out why I couldn't sleep, and then I remembered. I got up, slid on a pair of John's shorts, and walked across the hall. I knocked on the door, and Randy opened it, looking completely confused and sleepy.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Sorry to wake you Randy, but I forgot something important in your room. Can I grab it? It's just that, I can't sleep with out it." I said, looking apologetic.

"Oh, sure." He stepped back, and I quickly went in the room, and grabbed my mother's picture off of the night table. I went back in John's room and lay down under the covers, holding the picture against my chest. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt John's arm go around my waist. I relaxed in his presence, rolled over and kissed his lips softly, and then I put my face in his chest, and fell asleep.


	6. She's staying here And introducing body ...

It was about three weeks after Christmas, and I was starting to rethink going to college. I wanted to stay with my dad, and I wanted to stay with John. He was so awesome and I loved being with him. I'd talked to my dad about it and that's what'd really helped me make my decision.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts…"

"About going to college?"

"Yeah. If I go, my first day is in a couple of months. I mean, I was already accepted, and all I really have to do is buy my books and get a place to stay on Campus. But I have so many friends here, and I love being here with you."

"And you want to know what I think?"

"Well, yes sir."

"Andy, I can't make this decision for you, neither can John, Jackie, Charlie, Randy, Stacy…no one but you can."

"I know, but I don't want to make the wrong decision."

"Andy, you're 18. You can try one thing and if it doesn't work out, then you can try something else. Don't be afraid to make mistakes."

"Thanks dad." I said, kissing him on the cheek and running in my room to make a phone call.

I had a surprise for him and my dad.

Smackdown was in Houston, Texas, and as usual, Kurt Angle was holding the "Kurt Angle Invitational". When he called for his opponent, instead of hearing the Smackdown theme song, "Devil Without a Cause" by Kid Rock started to play, and out came none other than me. I was wearing a pink baby t-shirt that said "Psycho Bytch" and a pair of black yoga pants along with black wrestling boots. He looked at me and smirked, like he was going to get off easy.

"So, who are you little lady, and where are you from?" he said, being the arrogant ass that he is.

"My name is Andrea Callaway, and I'm from right here in HOUSTON TEXAS!" I said my accent back in full swing.

"Well Andrea, are you ready to face a gold medalist?"

"Just ring the damn bell boy!" I said. The bell rang, and I zoned out.

"And the clock is set to three minutes and the Kurt Angle Invitational is under way."

"Well Tazz, looks like a _woman_ is facing Kurt Angle in the Invitational. Apparently, she has a background in Martial Arts, Kickboxing, and Wrestling. She was a member of the United States Junior Olympic team for Martial Arts, Judo to be exact at the age of 16. She's very strong, and I think she may actually have a chance here."

"Michael, you forgot to mention that she was hot. Very hot!" Tazz said to his friend. "And she's really kicking Kurt Angle's ass right now!"

"She's a strong competitor, and- OH MY GOD, Kurt has her in the Ankle lock!"

"Her jaw is set…she's not even screaming. Her eyes say she's in pain, but she's not showing it."

"She's made it to the thirty second mark, and the ropes! Kurt uses the five count and now, we're down to twenty seconds." Michael said, now really exited.

"The crowd is really behind her, and she's fighting back. There's really nice DDT, and Kurt is down with five seconds left! She's going for the pin!"

_ONE, TWO, THREE!_

"Andrea Callaway has WON the Kurt Angle Invitational!" Tazz shouted.

I was floored when I heard the bell ring. I'd won, and against Kurt Angle! I couldn't believe it. I was so happy, and as the ref put the medal around my neck, I started to cry. I walked back up the ramp, looking at the titantron as I did. I saw how pissed Kurt looked and I laughed.

The second I got backstage and the cameras were cut off I was attacked by my father and boyfriend who both wore smiles that were about as wide as the titantron itself.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Dad yelled, swinging me into a fierce hug.

"That was Awesome!" John laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks guys." I said, breathless.

"How'd you pull that off without me finding out?"

"Well dad, after we talked, I called Mr. Long, and told him I wanted to be the Hometown Hero. He said he didn't think it was a good idea, and that I could get hurt…but I told him about my training background, and he consented and said he liked it. Then, I went out there tonight and kicked Kurt's ass. (He had no idea by the way) and in about three minutes, the cameras are going to show me in Mr. Long's office signing a contract in the WWE!" I said, smiling at my dad's face as well as John's.

"So you're staying here?" John said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm staying here!" I smiled. John broke into a huge smile and swung me around.

"Hell yeah!" he smiled.

"Hell NO!" another voice said. We turned around to see an angry and gold medal-less Kurt Angle standing there.

"Oh, hey, Lumpy! How are ya?" John smirked, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him.

"Shut up. I want my medal back you little bitch." He said. I grabbed John by the shirt so he wouldn't do anything, but I wasn't quick enough to get to my dad. My dad had Kurt by the throat and up against a wall in less than three seconds. He was furious; I could see the vein near his temple throbbing.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you Kurt, because not only is John pissed, but now my dad is too…and when my dad is pissed, people get hurt." I said, eyeing John not to do anything. He just nodded. I walked over and stood next to dad, who was still holding him by the neck . "What's the matter Kurt? Mad you don't have your little metal anymore?"

"You're damn right I am! That's MY gold metal."

"You mad my girl took you're bling…that's so cute Kurt! But seriously, here's a little bit of advice…worry about me beating Orlando tonight…cause I'll kick your ass way more than Andy did at No Way Out in Pittsburgh." With that, my dad gave Kurt's neck a final threatening squeeze and released him, knocking his bald head against the wall in the process.

"So are the writers putting you in as my daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm a tough biker chick type…oh and dad…the Phenom thing is over…again!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes when he realized what I meant, and knocked me upside my head playfully.

I went in to Mr. Long's office where a camera crew was waiting.

"Congratulations on wining the Invitational. Your dad must be proud."

"Yes, he's very pleased."

"You ready to do this playa?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, I know this is what I want to do."

"You're a very powerful female; no doubt it runs in the family."

"Yeah, my dad's big on power…well; he _is_ the epic of power. But enough about me…there was something you wanted me to sign?"

"Here it is; a Smackdown contract playa." He said, smiling and handing me the contract. I signed it and shook Mr. Long's hand as the cameras focused on the contract on the desk between us.

"And Cut" the camera man said.

"Great Job Andy, you tell your daddy about him changing yet?"

"Oh, of course; right before I came in here. He's taking it well." I laughed.

"I bet he is. Well, I have to get to this meeting, so I'll see you later playa."

"Sure thing, Mr. L." I said, getting up and leaving. I went back to my dad's locker room he was sharing with Uncle Eddie and knocked on the door. I waited for someone to call and I came in. Uncle Eddie was sitting on the bench wrapping his wrists for his match.

"Hey Tio." I smiled.

"I see you fallowed in your papa's foot steps."

"What can I say, I grew up here, and it's in my blood, I _am_ a Callaway." I shrugged

"I'm proud of you!" he smiled. I hugged him and then sat down on the couch to watch John's match with Orlando. Then I went and showered, changed out of my wrestling clothes into a pair of ultra-low rise, ultra tight leather pants and a white button down shirt with only the center three buttons buttoned and my mid-drift completely out. I left my hair down and slipped on a pair of combat boots. I left the locker room, telling Uncle Eddie to tell my dad I was going out with John and the gang.

* * *

I couldn't believe Andy was staying here! I was psyched. And she was a diva now too…this was awesome. I won my matched against Orlando, and went back to my locker room to shower. When I came out, Andy was sitting, well, half-lying across the couch watching TV looking damn good in the leather pants she was wearing.

"Damn girl, you wearing those pants!" I smirked.

"Why thank you!" she said, smiling at me. She stood up and I smiled again. She was looking REAL good. Then she looked at me and licked her lips suggestively….remember I'd just gotten out of the shower, so I was just in a towel.

"Like what you see?" (A/n: Okay ladies…just think about this…JOHN CENA in nothing obut a towel still kind of wet and the water dripping down his body looking all good like a double dipped scoop of vanilla caramel swirl ice cream covered with chocolate and….okay, getting off base here…okay, here's the rest of the story….sorry about that, rambling is something I do….)

"Of course I like what I see…do you like what you see?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. I stood back and took a look. Her long legs, wide hips, flat stomach, larger than average chest, beautiful smile, grey-green eyes, curly red hair; What WASN'T to like?

"Hell yeah I like what I see. Come here," I said. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at me.

"No, we can play later…we have to go celebrate my contract signing!" she smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned to my bag. I put on my Chain Gang Jersey along with a pair of black jean shorts and a black Ruck Fules cap. I put on my chain and my tennis shoes and turned back to Andy. She'd started watching TV again. She noticed I'd finished dressing and stood up. She held her hand out to me and I took it, my bag in the other.

We walked down the hall to Jackie and Charlie's dressing room. We knocked and they came out along with Rico. Then, the five of us went to the parking lot where we met up with Mark Jindrak, Rob Van Dam, Show, Joy, and Michelle McCool. We went to this club Andy loved to go to called Quake that was actually pretty cool. Apparently, they believed that she was 21, and that she'd been 21 since she was 16. I rolled my eyes as we went in and she started waving and smiling to people she'd known from High School. We danced to a few songs, and pounded down a couple of shots of Tequila, then, she introduced me to Body Shots.

Andy walked up to the bar and told the Bartender it was Joy's 21st birthday, which was a lie. Joy got a free shot for her troubles. Then she told him she wanted to give her boyfriend a body shot. I had no idea what that was, but I dumbly nodded. A bell sounded through the bar and the next thing I knew, Andy was pulling my jersey off. She handed it to Mark and he held on to it, since he was the least drunk. Andy lay me down on the bar and ordered a shot of Tequila. She also asked for a lemon wedge, which she put in my mouth skin side down. Then she licked my stomach from belly button up to right beneath my chest and sprinkled me with salt.

"Ready?" she said, smiling mischievously.

'For what!" I thought to myself. She licked the salt off of me, drank the shot and then ate the lemon in my mouth with no hands.

"Oh my god, this is crazy!" I thought as I wiped my stomach with a napkin.

"What the hell was that?" I said, slipping my jersey back on.

"That would be a body shot…tons of fun!" Andy smirked. "There's more than one way to do one."

"Like how?" I said. She just smiled.

"Well, since you got one already, Charlie gets this one. Jackie, come here." She said. Jackie went over to her and Andy whispered in her ear. Jackie smiled and nodded. They sat Charlie in a chair and had him hold a lemon at eye level. Then they each licked a side of his neck and sprinkled it with salt. Then they each ordered a shot of tequila. They licked the salt off of Charlie's neck, pounded the shot, then each bit an end of the lemon so that their lips met in the center. It looked like they kissed, and I was jealous of Charlie for a while after that one.

"Wow." Charlie said, looking at the two of them.

"No Charlie, there's still more." Andy smiled. "Michelle..." she smiled. Michelle came over and once again, Andy was whispering.

Michelle walked over to Mark, took off his shirt and sat him in a chair. Then Michelle told him to shrug his shoulder so that there was a hollow between his collar bone and muscle in his neck. Then she put the lemon in his mouth and sat down on his lap so that her face was level with his. She poured her shot of tequila in the hollow and put the salt on his collarbone. She licked the salt, sucked the tequila out of the hollow, licking out every drop, and then took the lemon out of his mouth with hers.

"Oh my god!" Mark said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I want one of those!" I said at the same time as Charlie and Rob. Andy laughed along with the other girls and we started dancing again. We got back to the hotel at around 4:30 that morning and I had to carry Andy to her and Joy's hotel room. Show was carrying Joy and we lay them both on the beds after changing them into T-shirts and shorts to sleep in. we closed the door behind us and some how found ourselves to our rooms. I was sharing with Rey, who was asleep when I made it in. I woke him up accidentally by falling over my stuff and knocking it all over the floor.

"Keep it down will ya?" he said, eyeing me. I just looked at him and burst into laughter. Rey just rolled his eyes and turned off the lights after I stumbled over to my bed. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

* * *

All of my friends hate me because no matter how drunk I get, I never get a hang over the next day. I was walking down the hall to John's room and laughed as I heard John yell at Rey to shut up. The door opened to reveal a very amused looking Rey.

"Hey Oscar." I smiled.

"You can call me Rey, it's a lot easier." He smirked. "But hey Andy."

"John still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went out last night, didn't fall in here until around 5."

"I know, I went out with him. Taught him, Mark and Charlie all about the art of Body Shots!" I smiled.

"You did body shots and I missed it? Aw Man!" Rey groaned.

"The boys knew nothing about them."

"I should have come out with you guys! I'd have given Michelle a couple." He winked at me.

"She gave Mark one, it was so hilarious," I smiled.

"What kind?"

"On his lap out of the hollow of his neck."

"Those are the best ones!"

"Rey, will you and whoever you're talking to Shut the fuck up? I have a hangover the size of Show's ass!" John yelled. I laughed and walked in the room. John was laying in the bedroom with the lights off and the curtains drawn shut. I smirked and walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting the sun in. I pulled the covers off of John's body and laughed when I saw that he was still completely dressed in everything including his shoes. I took his shoes off of him and maneuvered him out of his jersey.

"Rey, get the hell out of my bed and close the curtans!"

"If I'm Rey, then this is going to be very akward." I said in Spanish, just to screw with him.

"What?"

"Shh…just relax." I whispered. He did, and I rolled him on his back. Then I covered him with the covers and went and got a wash cloth. I wet it with cold water and I rang it out. I lay the cold towel on his forehead and kissed his cheek.

When I kissed him, his eyes darted open.

"Rey, I know you didn't just…Oh, thank god, I thought Rey-rey turned Gay on me…OW, way too loud." He winced. I laughed and closed the curtains a little.

"Someone's not hung over," John muttered. I laughed and he hissed at me to shut up.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I commented.

"Yeah, well my head's throbbing right now…and…and…I'mgonnapuke!" he screamed, running his words together at the end and running for the bathroom. I followed him in and sat with him while he got sick. I rubbed his back and he relaxed a bit. I got him back into bed and then called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pop, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was getting up anyway, I'd just sat up. What's up Darlin'?" he said, his voice still froggy-like.

"Oh, well John's got a hangover the size of Texas right now, and I can't remember what was in that drink you used to make when you were hung over."

"Oh, that hangover tonic. I'll make some and bring it over. Where are you?"

"John and Rey's room."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and went back to John's bed side where he was sick and hurting. I put the towel back on his head and gave him some bread to eat.

"It'll soak up some on that alcohol you drank." I said when he started to refuse the food. He ate a couple of slices and soon my dad came with his anti-hang over concoction.

"Well, what did you learn Cena?"

"Never go drinking with your daughter." He laughed. He took a sip of the drink. "What's in this?" he said, taking another sip.

"You don't wanna know. And drink it all down or it won't work."

"Alright… ugh, is that Tabasco sauce I taste?"

We just laughed as John chugged the mysterious concoction.


	7. Fanally Getting Some

Sunday, February 20, 2005…Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania…NO WAY OUT and John's big chance. We were at this park about 6 blocks from the Mellon Arena looking out at the Three Rivers.

"You ready?" I said, looking up at him.

"Hell yeah…after I beat Lumpy tonight, I go for JBL…or Show."

"Who do you want to win?"

"I honestly don't care. I've beaten Show before…that's who I got my US title from last year at Mania XX. And JBL is an ass…I know I could beat him no sweat."

"I believe in you baby." I said, putting my arms around his waist and hugging him.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me…hey, it's like an hour to Showtime…we better get going." He said, fixing his hat.

"Alrighty then." I smiled, stretching a little. We walked to the arena, passing a group of teenagers who were carrying a CENA RULES sign and another sign that said IT SUCKS THAT ANGLE LIVES HERE. (A/N: Those were signs that my friends and I had when we went to NO WAY OUT…Remember, I'm a Pittsburgh resident…)

"Hey, look at the signs those kids are carrying…" I said, pointing to them. John read them and laughed.

"Looks like the crowds behind ME tonight…"

"I know…now, let's hurry up before they recognize you." I teased. We made it to the arena quickly and then got into Dad's locker room.

"You ready for Luther Reins?"

"Oh hell yeah…sucks this is my last night at the Phenom though…"

"Dad, we've been over this…I can't do the Princess of Darkness thing…and I know, you love being the Lord of Darkness, and Uncle Glenn being your evil brother and all, but I can't do it!" I laughed.

"I know Darlin', I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, well…let's get ready for the show!" I smiled.

No Way Out went off without a hitch. John beat Kurt Angle and even got into it with Batista for a little bit. Daddy beat Luther Reins, Charlie and Hardcore Holly beat the hell out of French Fry and Suzuki Toyota Kawasaki. Michelle slammed the holy hell out of Dawn Marie, Joy won Rookie Diva of the year…the only bad part was JBL won…ugh. He was choke-slammed through the ring though…so that was a plus.

"We're going out to celebrate." John said.

"No, we're not…you're ankle." I said looking at him.

"It'll be alright…I'll just ice it down tomorrow."

"Daddy," I said, pointing to John.

"Darlin's right…you can't go out tonight…that ankle's not going to hold up much longer…you were in the ankle lock twice over a period of 5 minutes."

"I didn't tap though."

"But the damage was still done."

"Come on Mark, let me go party…"

"You want to ruin your career for one night of partying? He might have torn a ligament or something…don't do anything stupid Cena…"

"Alright…but can I tomorrow though?'

"Knock yourself out." Daddy laughed. "You think he learned last time…"

"…you can't out drink a Callaway." I said, finishing his sentence.

"I'm not even going to try." John said as we pulled into the hotel.

"Daddy, is it okay if I go hang in John's room for a while?"

"Go on…just call me when you get to your room so I know you're safe…"

"Sure thing." I said, helping John with his bag so he could concentrate on not falling. We drove back to the hotel and we watched a movie.

"So, tell me, how does it feel to be the #1 contender?" I said, flopping down on his bed and turning on the TV.

"Great…how does it feel to be dating a #1 contender?" he smirked.

"Almost as great as it feels to get piss-assed drunk and wake up feeling fresh as a daisy." I teased. I'd been teasing his bout his hangovers ever since the incident in Houston.

"Don't get cute with me woman." He said throwing his Jersey he'd taken off at me.

"But John, I thought I was pretty damn cute already!"

John growled at me and dived on me. We started wrestling around, which eventually led to making out which…well, you can guess what happened.

When I woke up the next day, I felt like I was being watched. I rolled over, and John was lying next to me, wide awake.

"Morning." He said, after kissing me.

"Morning…why were you staring at me?"

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." He smiled.

"So?"

"I like to watch you sleep. You smile in your sleep…or was that because I'm so great in bed?" he teased.

"JOHN!" I screamed punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, that's what you said last night too."

"Jonathan, shut up." I blushed, hiding under the covers laughing.

"Aw, I sorry baby…" he laughed. I poked my head from under the covers and looked at him.

"Was I really smiling?"

"Yeah."

"I hardly ever smile." I said.

"Funny, this morning, you can't seem to stop." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, so I'm in a good mood this morning, sue me."

"I'm hungry baby girl, so you go to your room and take a shower, and I'll take one here

and I'll meet you in the lobby in 45 minutes."

I nodded and climbed out of bed and slid my clothes on.

It's not that I'd never had sex before, because I had, but something felt different inside of me, I was more at peace with myself, and I was happy, really happy. I got back to my room, Joy was still my roommate, and she was sitting at a vanity doing her hair. When I walked in, she turned around knowingly.

"So, how was he?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a woman, and I know that smile. Plus, you two just about woke up the whole floor."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"No, I was joking about the last part. But I know that smile anyway."

"It was great. Now, I'm going to shower and meet John for breakfast."

I changed into low-rise Jeans, a happy bunny t-shirt that said 'It's so cute how you think I'm listening' and a pair of tennis shoes. I came out of the bathroom and Joy was gone. The phone rang and I answered happily.

"Hello?"

"Darlin', you forgot to call me last night…I was worried." Daddy teased.

"Sorry daddy."

"What're your plans for today?"

"Well, I'm about to meet John for breakfast, then I'm probably going to try and do some shopping with Jackie and Joy." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit, I have to call your Uncle Jesse and have him tune both of our bikes, seeing how we have to use them daily now…"

"Alright, I'll call you later on."

"Sure thing Darlin'."

"Bye Daddy."

"See you sweetheart."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my leather jacket. I slipped it on and went down to the lobby. I saw Charlie and started to talk to him.

"You're in a good mood this morning…" Charlie said after a while.

"So?"

"I'm just saying, you're like, really happy. Did you finally get some?" he joked.

"Maybe." Was all I said. Just then, John came off of the elevator and Charlie busted out laughing.

"What?" he said. "Were you two talking about me or something?"

"No…" I said.

"See John, I said that she was in a good mood, she says 'so', so I tell her that she must have finally gotten some. She just says, 'maybe', and then you come off the elevator with this 2000 watt smile on your face. Cena, you hardly ever smile…you _did _get some, didn't you?"

John and I just looked at each other and smirked.

"Maybe." We said and walked off hand in hand. We sat down at Denny's and we were having a pretty good time talking when my cell rang. I dived at it and answered it happily.

"Ricky!"

"Hey Drea! Guess what?" he said in Spanish.

"Que?"

"I'm coming home!"

My jaw dropped.

"No way!"

"My platoon is getting sent home, I'm not lying!"

"When?"

"Two weeks."

"I'm so picking you up from the airport!"

"That's why I called you. I wanted to know if you'd let me stay at the Ranch…the bank foreclosed my parents' place."

"Ricky, there's no way that I'm not letting you crash at my house. I wouldn't leave you in the cold."

"Drea, it's Houston, Texas…when is it EVER cold there?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

"I love you too."

"You're really coming home? Like, you're not going back?"

"Not unless they need me to kick more terrorist ass, I don't think they'll be calling me back Drea."

"Ricardo, you know I'll let you crash there…you can take care of Daisy, Lightning, and Flash." I smiled.

"Of course I'll take care of the horses…hey who's watching them while you're on the road?"

"My Uncle Jesse was."

"Oh…hey, let me get out of here, I just had to tell you the good news…I still have some work to do before I go to bed."

"Alright…I love you Ricky."

"I love you too Drea, I'll call you soon."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Sayonara."

I hung up the phone and squealed a little.

"What's going on baby?"

"Ricky's coming home!"

"No shit?"

"I shit you not."

"So I finally get to meet this guy you talk about me with in another language?"

"Yeah, in two weeks. I'm psyched!"

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Me either…oh man, I'm supposed to debut at Wrestlemania…I'm kind of nervous…"

"Come on now, you got this…you know that you can do it, your dad, Eddie, me, Jacks, Charlie, Rey, and Rico, we all believe in you Andy. And if you can kick Lumpy's ass, what's there to say that you can't beat any of the divas?"

"I never said I couldn't do it John, I just said I was nervous…there's a difference." I smirked.

"Anyway, you ready to get out of here? We can go to the gym and work on your moves."

"OR, we can go back to the hotel and I can go shopping with my girls."

"You sick of spending time with your man already? Or is it that you just can stand being around me any longer that you can't control yourself?" he teased.

"Oh yeah John, I need to change my panties from just thinking about how great a lay you

are.' I said dryly.

"I thought so." He smirked.

"You are such an ass." I said, taking his keys and standing up from the table.

"I've been told it's a nice one baby." He smirked. I flipped him off and walked off laughing. "Been there, done that." He called as he paid the bill. I laughed out loud and got in the driver's seat of John's car and started to listen to the radio. I started head banging and singing as loud as I could, turning the radio up as loud as it would go.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the…FLOOOOOOORRRRR!" I yelled. The passenger's door opened and

John climbed in, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Woman, have you gone crazy?" he yelled over the music. He reached over and turned down the radio. "You changing my radio stations? And on top of that, you're in the driver's seat of my car? You HAVE lost your mind!" he said.

"John, I can't drive your car?" I smiled innocently, already knowing the answer.

"Baby, you know this already. We've been through this a thousand times; NO ONE drives the J-Ride but me." He said. I sighed and took the keys out of the ignition and put them into John's waiting hand. I got out of the car and switched seats with him. I sat in the car and John changed the station to a rap station.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me drive!" I grumbled.

"Get over it woman…you know the rules: no touching the radio, don't touch the switches, and don't even _ask_ to drive the J-ride…no one drives…"

"The J-ride but J…yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed, laughing. "Why do you even call it the 'J-Ride'? No one ever even calls you J."

"My cousin Marc gave it to me…he dubbed it the J-Ride. I just instituted the rules in it." He shrugged.

"Well, the rules suck." I play-pouted. "Wait until we get to Houston…there is SO much payback coming your way." I muttered.

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, when you see my babies, you're gonna want to ride one."

"Babies?"

"Well, my motorcycle, and my three horses. You're gonna want to ride one of them."

"The bike, maybe, but I'm not getting on no horse." He said.

"Just another city boy, huh?" I teased.

"You're damn skippy; I don't get along with animals too good."

"I live on a ranch babe, obviously I do." I giggled.

"What kinds of animals we talking here? Pigs and Chickens?"

"No, I have two dogs, three horses, and a heard of cattle. I also have a heard of wild horses on the property, a lot of animals john, but no pigs and chickens."

"So, you never really told me about the ranch other than you've lived there your whole life. What's it like?" he said.

"It's the most wonderful place in the world to me. You can be completely alone there. Behind the house there are almost 200 acres and most of it is rolling hills. That's where the wild horses roam. And then, there's a small patch of woods with a creek running right through it. In front of the house is this huge oak tree with a tire swing on it. My daddy'd put it there when I was around 3 or 4. there's just something about the Ranch that makes me feel at home more than anywhere in the world. My grandma stays there sometimes, but she's getting up in years, and I'm partly glad too cause Daddy'll pay ricky to take care of Flash, Daisy and Lightning. And Max and Cali." I said wistfully, thinking of the Ranch.

"Who are Flash, Daisy, Lightning, and those other people you mentioned?"

"Flash Daisy and Lightning are my horses…well, I should say me, daddy and Mama's horses. I've had Flash since I was 9. Daisy and Lightning are his parents. Daisy was my mama's horse, and Lightning is Daddy's horse. I'm the only person other than Daddy that has ever ridden Lightning, he doesn't trust too easily. And Daisy girl will let anyone ride her…she was mama's pride and joy…won many shows with her…anyway, Flash is my baby…he's so well mannered, and he doesn't really buck unless you kick him. He is to me, what the J-Ride is to you…I love it more than anything I own." I smiled suddenly feeling homesick. John pulled in the hotel parking lot and we walked inside. When we made it up to my room, Joy was in there on the phone with her mom and hung up.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Joy." I smiled, flopping on my bed.

"What's up J?" John said sitting down next to me.

"Well, Paul just called, and he said that there's an awesome party going on tonight at this club…are you guys interested?"

"Joy, when do I EVER turn down the opportunity to party?" I said, smiling.

"Me either?" John piped up.

"Well, so much for that question. I'm going shopping for an outfit, hell, I'm going shopping girl, you want to come?"

"Let's go Joy!" I said kissing John quickly and grabbing my wallet. We left and John went downstairs to workout for a little bit.

After four hours of shopping, I had the basics of my Wardrobe for wrestling. I had mainly tank tops and cute shirts, bandanas, a couple pair of jeans, three new pairs of leather pants, and a pair of dark sunglasses that looked like a feminine version of my dad's. on the way out of the mall however, I saw this leather Jacket. It was black with a lot of zippers and buckles on it…I went into the store and asked to try it on. It fit me like a second skin…perfectly. I asked how much it was, and it was almost 400 bucks. I sighed then took out my dad's credit card…it was the only thing I'd put on it, aside from the leather pants…but I'd mainly spent my money from my fund mom had left me.

When we left the mall and got in the car, I called my dad and he said to meet him in the gym so that we could work on my moves. We got back to the hotel, and I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a wife beater. Just as I got down into the lobby, my cell rang.

"Hola!" I said into the phone.

"Hey chica, I'm finally finished with my tour! I'm about to get on the plane to Germany, then I chill there for a while. I'll be home in about a week!" Ricky said.

"I thought it was two weeks?"

"Change of Plans, I guess…" he said. I could practically see him shrugging.

"Well Papi, I gotta go, I'm about to go train with Daddy." I said.

"Alright Chica…love ya."

"I love you too Ricky… I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay girly…later."

"Bye."

I walked into the gym and Sure enough, Daddy was in there with Uncle Eddie, Charlie, and John.

"Hey Daddy!" I called, hugging him.

"Hey Darlin'. How was your trip?" he said.

"Great., and don't worry, I only used your credit card on one item…I used John's for the rest." I said looking at him.

"WHAT?" John said looking scared. He knew how I shopped.

"Yeah, I just happened to come across your wallet and there was a platinum visa in there…" I said off handedly.

"Andy _please_ tell me you're just messing with me."

"I'm just foolin you babe…"

"I'd hope so…" John sighed. He knew how big of a shop-a-holic I was.

"Anyway, let's just get to work, shall we?" Dad said, looking at John weird.

"Sure thing Daddy!"

We all got sin the ring and Dad and John helped me practice my moves that I wasn't too comfortable with. Then, I went upstairs to my hotel room, showered, and took a nap.


	8. The Ranch

I was standing at the airport waiting for Ricky's plane to get in. There were so many people standing at the gate waiting for soldiers. When the first Camouflage-clad soldier walked out of the terminal, we cheered and clapped. The second I saw him, I started to cry and thank god that he was home. I dropped my purse and ran, weaving through the people to him.

"RICKY!" I screamed, jumping in his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"DREA!" he yelled, hugging me tight. I started to cry harder. "It's alright Dre, I'm not going anywhere, I swear, I'm never going back there again." He said, squeezing me tighter.

"I'm just so happy you're home! You don't know what it's like not being able to call you whenever I want and bug you!" I teased, wiping my tears away.

"Well, I'm pretty much living with you now, so, you can bug me whenever you want!"

"Let's go…pick somewhere, anywhere you want, and we'll go there to eat." I smiled, taking his free hand and walking back towards where I'd dropped my purse.

"Checkers! I haven't had anything even _remotely_ greasy and unhealthy in almost two years!" he said.

"I knew you'd say that." I laughed. We walked to the parking lot and got into the pick-up truck we used for everyday driving at the ranch.

We drove to the nearest Checkers and ordered about 30 dollars worth of food. (And that's a lot of food for Checkers) We drove the hour long drive back to the ranch. By the time we got there, all the food was gone. Ricky grabbed his bags out of the back and was surprised when he saw I was carrying bags as well.

"Why are you carrying bags?"

"I got into Houston 3 hours before you did. I had my Uncle Jesse drop the truck off yesterday and put it in Long-term." I shrugged.

I stood and looked at my house. It was a beige colored house, one floor, 5 bedrooms, but one of them was a Game room. It had two bathrooms, and a huge garage plus the basement had a punching bag assorted weights, a treadmill, some mats for stretching, and an awesome stereo system. It was hooked up and there were speakers all throughout the house. (I'd convinced Daddy to do that the week I'd gone on to 10th grade.)I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I sighed and smiled. _Home, Sweet Home_, I thought smiling.

"Now Ricardo, you know which room is yours," I said. He smirked and ran to the room directly next to mine. I walked over to the opposite wall and flipped the switch, turning on the A/C. Then I went in my room and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a body land on me.

"RICKY!" I screamed, laughing. I hit him with the pillow that was under his head. He took the pillow from me and hit me with it. We were having a great pillow fight and I decided that I'd had enough of pillow fights. I ran out of my room and out side, closing the door behind me so that I had more of a head start. I started to climb the tree in the front yard, and I think that the only reason Ricky knew where I was, was that he saw my foot dangling for a fraction of a second before I pulled it up. I settled on my favorite branch and waited for Ricky.

"Took you long enough." I teased when his head popped up.

"Shut up." He said. He climbed onto my branch with me, leaning his back against the tree, and I lay back against him, closing my eyes.

"It's good to be home," he said, after we were quiet for almost an hour.

"I still love it here…we've been hiding in this tree since we were 7. I've never shared this spot with anyone…but…"

"You want to show this John guy don't you?" he asked, playing with my curls.

"I think I do…I mean, he's coming tomorrow, and he said that he wanted to see every part of this ranch that I held close. I told him about the clearing in the woods, the creek, my tire swing, and the bench Daddy built where I watch the wild horses... But he doesn't know about the tree…would you mind if I showed him?"

"Tell you what, when he comes tomorrow, we'll talk about it if I think he's cool enough, deal?" he smirked. I traced the dimple in his cheek and then buzzed it with a sisterly kiss.

"Deal…love you Ricky."

"I love you too Drea." He smiled. I rested against him again and sighed contently. Ricky and I used to sleep in that tree when we were younger. When we decided to run away from home, we just climbed up the tree and slept there…Daddy and Ricky's parents never found us. We came home the next morning just in time to shower and go to school. They were pissed when they found out that was where we were. Now every time one of us is upset, we're probably in the tree. I closed my eyes just as my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said, not moving from my comfortable position against Ricky.

"Hey baby."

"Hi John."

"Are you asleep?"

"Not yet."

"Want me to call you back?"

"NO, I'm not going to bed that quick... I'm just relaxing with Ricky."

"I'm coming in tomorrow morning."

"Great…I can't wait for you to meet Ricky, you two will definitely get along…and that scares me a little." I joked.

"Why would it scare you Andy?"

"You two are gonna make my life hell…I know it."

"You know, I think you might have a point." He teased.

"Aw man, it's getting dark, I need to get to bed soon, because I have chores to do early in the morning."

"It's only 9:30!" he laughed.

"I'm getting up at 4:30 cause I have to get ready to work Black out because only me and Daddy can ride him so he hasn't been ridden in a while…I have to work him out…plus I have to check on the cattle, feed them, wash and groom the babies...get Max and Cali from their pen on the other side of the ranch so they can come back in the house."

"My plane lands in exactly 12 hours." He said.

"Aw babe, I'll probably just be starting on Black's work out… I…never mind, you'll be picked up."

"I'm guessing it won't be by you?"

"Sorry, I have chores to do, but Ricky's going to pick you up…"

"Aight baby girl, I'm trusting that you won't send me into the hands of a crazy person like you."

"Hey, If I'm crazy, he's psycho." I laughed.

"Alright…I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright…I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked up at Ricky who was lying against the tree with his eyes closed.

"So I have to go and pick up your boyfriend?"

"Since I have double chores tomorrow cause daddy ain't here to help me…could you? Puh-_leese_ Slick Rick?" I said in a baby voice and using the nick name I'd given him in 3rd grade.

"Oh man, now I'm Slick Rick again? You really want to go get Max and Cali don't you?"

"That and I haven't ridden Flash in almost a month…and Black hasn't been properly worked out in that time…he's just let out in the coral to run around, but it's not enough room in there for him to really run…Flash and Daisy on the other hand got work outs every other day…That's all I have to say."

"Alright… I'll go and pick your little boyfriend up tomorrow, as long as you make dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright…now, Are you going to stay out here a little longer?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind…"

"Kay, night Ricky, I love you."

"Night Drea, I love you too."

I jumped out of the tree and walked into the house where it was a lot cooler than it was outside thanks to the fact that I'd remembered to turn on the Air Conditioner. I changed into my pajamas and I climbed into bed. I was asleep five minutes later.

Ricky's POV

Damn it was good to be home…even if it wasn't my _real_ home. But hey, it's always been the closest thing to a real one I've ever had. Drea has always been my sister. She's my other half, some people used to actually think we were related because of how often we were seen together. I leaned back against the tree and looked out at the sun setting. Damn, I missed this place. I looked out towards the street and noticed a car sitting on the road. My first thought was that someone was lost, but they were sitting there with the headlights off and the music off as well…come to think of it, I couldn't even hear the car's engine, and there was complete silence throughout the ranch. Someone was watching Drea, I had to keep an eye on her, and whoever was in that car.

"I see you, and I've got my eyes on you…" I said to myself, watching as the car drove down the road. I jumped down from the tree and I walked back to the house, pushing the tire swing out of the way. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed.

JOHN'S POV

I was walking out of the terminal looking for someone I'd never seen before. I was at baggage claim and out at the front of the airport when a black Ford pick-up pulled up. The window rolled down to show a Hispanic looking guy with a black buzcut.

"You John?" he asked.

"Yeah, you Ricky?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." He joked. I laughed and threw my bag in the back and climbed in the truck.

"So why didn't Andy come and pick me up?" I asked.

"She wanted to go and get Max and Cali from the other side of the ranch…they're her babies…she's had them her whole life."

"Max and Cali?"

"Her dogs. Max is a German Sheppard, and Cali is a Shari Pei/Pit Bull mix. But she had to take care of Black, that's her dad's horse…she had to work him out properly, but she might just want to wash and groom him Daisy and Flash first."

"Oh yeah, her horses she told me about…."

"You know John, I don't know that much about you other than you wrestle and you messed up your kidney somehow…I also know that for some reason, Drea's crazy about you. All I'm gonna say is that if you break her heart, I'll break your legs, I was in the Army, I can kill you with my bare hands and get away with it. Drea's like my sister, she's all the family I got since my parents died. She's done too much for me and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. Are we clear?"

"Yeah man, I've got it…" I said, looking him in the eyes and nodding. I completely understood…it's how Randy was with his sister, and how my cousin Marc was with his sister…it's how Brock was with Andy. I got it.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, you hungry?" he said, noticing a McDonalds.

"A little bit."

We each got a meal then drove to the Ranch. It was a cool looking place. There was this huge tree in front of the house with a tire swing hanging off of it. Off in the distance was a pale green building and a metal fence going around it.

"This place is pretty cool…once you get used to the smell…" I grimaced.

"That would be the cattle…and horses." Ricky laughed.

"So, where am I staying?"

"Room across the hall from Andy's you'll know it's hers…there's art supplies all over the room. When you get everything put in the room, come out to the stable, that green building over there…that's where Andy is."

"Alright man."

I went through the house, sighing when the cool air hit me. It had to be at least 95 in the shade. I went through the house into the room Ricky told me was mine, and then looked in Andy's room. It was all Pink and Black. Pink comforters, pink carpet, pink shades…pink pillows…but black walls and sheets…on one of her walls, she had her name in pink in this cursive letters. I walked in the other room and smirked. It was me…it was a blue and white comforters and white walls. The TV was huge…and there was no stereo, but speakers in each corner mounted on the wall.

"This place is pretty cool!" I smiled. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a wife beater and went out side putting a black fitted cap on my head. I walked over to the stable, and saw Ricky in one of the stalls with an all white horse. Next to it in the next stall over was a pretty brown horse. In the one next to it, Andy was brushing a black horse. She was wearing a pair of 'Daisy Duke" shorts, and a black tank top and looking mighty fine if I do say so myself.

"Nice Horse…" I smirked. Andy dropped the brush she was holding and jumped in my arms. "I missed you too." I joked.

ANDY'S POV

"Don't be a smart-ass…just kiss me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said. I kissed him and then rested my head against his shoulder.

"How was your flight?" I asked, picking up Black's brush.

"It was cool…so, who's your friend?"

"This is Black…" I cooed, hugging him around his neck. "He's daddy's horse…my other baby."

"He's…big." John said, leaning against the wall.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"You're scared!" I laughed, finishing the brushing.

"No…no I'm not." He said.

"You're so scared…come here, I'll introduce you to my baby." I laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the second stall. "John, this is Flash…he's the most gentle horse you'll ever meet, not counting Daisy. Daddy bought me Flash when I was seven for my birthday…I was joking when I said Flash was Daisy and Black's…it was a joke momma and me had." I said, stroking the Chestnut colored horse. "You wanna pet him?"

"Will he kick the shit outta me?"

"No…he's really gentle. Come on John…" I coaxed. John walked over slowly, then patted his side gingerly. "Do you see how mellow he is? He's really easy around people, all of them are, but Black wouldn't let you ride him…only daddy and me have ever been able to."

"This is pretty cool…" he smirked. I walked over to the bin and grabbed a couple of apples.

"Come on, yhou have one more to meet." I smiled. We walked into Daisy's stall where Ricky'd just gotten done brushing her and was fixing her with a saddle.

"Hola Ricardo." I smiled.

"Que pasa chica?" he said, tightening the cinches. (What's up girl?)

"Nada mas…quiero presentar Daisy al John." Cue weird look from John after hearing his name. (Nothing much…I want to introduce Daisy to John.)

"No problema…voy a preperar Flash para su ejercicio." (No problem, I'm gonna go get Flash ready for his exercise.)

"Esta bien…hasta luego." I smiled. (That's cool…see you later.)

"Adios." (bye)

John gave me another look and I just smiled. "Baby, this is Daisy. She was my mama's horse. Here, she'll let you give her a treat…" I said handing him an apple.

"You want me to let a huge animal eat out of my hand?"

"Yeah…and Daisy's not that big…Flash and Black are both bigger." I objected.

"I don't know about this baby girl…"

"John, if you're gonna ride her, you have to earn her trust."

"Me, riding a horse?"

"Yeah, you're gonna help me exercise them…I'm on Black, Ricky's on Flash, and you'll be on Daisy."

"Why do I have to ride Daisy?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Daisy doesn't really need direction… she knows what she's doing, and she has more patience than Flash does." I reasoned.

"Alright, I'll ride Daisy." He sighed. "Now, how do I start this thing?" he joked. I showed him how to climb into the saddle, and then led him out into the corral so that he could get used to her, and vice versa. Then I went inside and saddled up Black. When I came out on Black with Ricky and Flash behind me, John was sitting atop Daisy looking pleased.

"I take it you two get along?" Ricky joked.

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool girl." He laughed.

"Alright, now John, Keep up if you can…if not, Daisy knows where to go." I smiled. I winked at Ricky and we took off. I gave him his head, and Black lived up to his full name…Black Lightning. I turned him around and he shot off in another direction. He was just as fast as some of the race horses…and faster than some of the wild ones. Black jumped over a log and stopped at the woods. I slid off of Black and fed him an apple from the saddle bag. About a minute later, Flash and Ricky showed up with Daisy and John.

"You know, for a city boy, he's not a bad rider…he doesn't kick at her, and he doesn't tense up the reigns…he let Daisy lead the way, and he even made it up to a fast trot before he almost fell." Ricky said, sliding off of Flash's back. John jumped off of Daisy and stroked her nose. I smiled to myself. _He's so cute! He really likes this. I didn't think that he'd even like horseback riding! Daisy likes him…so does flash. Black, well, he doesn't like anybody, so that's expected…I'm gonna show him everything…everything including the tree._ I concluded.

"Hey, you boys as hungry as I am?" I asked, taking black's saddle off and sitting it on the ground. I unpacked the saddlebags while Ricky did the same to Flash.

"Well, I notice that there's all this food out here, but where's the drink?" John asked. I motioned for him to follow me and waded into the ice cold creek that was about ten feet into the woods. I felt around for the metal container that I'd had in the creek since I was about 9 and pulled it out. I opened it and handed John about six Coronas. Then I closed the container and put it back in side the water.

"It's like a refrigerator." I explained.

"That's cool!" he laughed. We walked back to where the horses were with Ricky and saw that he'd set everything up.

"Oh honey, you cooked!" I laughed.

"Only the best for you girly.' He said, kissing my cheek.

"Well, I know it's the best, concidering that I cooked!"

We sat down and ate the meal, laughing and joking…I didn't even notice the looks going between John and Ricky.

RICKY'S POV

I don't like this John guy for some reason…I'm being civil for Drea's sake, but something about him rubs me the wrong way. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a horse coming towards us. I turned around and saw a girl riding towards us. She was on a dappled gray horse and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long black hair and he skin was the color of butter milk.

"ANDY!" she yelled, sliding off of her horse.

"Hey girl!" Drea said, jumping up and hugging her. She stroked the horse's nose then turned back to the girl.

"Girly, this is my boyfriend John, and this, you know. She said, smiling at me. I looked back at the girl and stared, trying to figure out how she knew me, because apparently, I was supposed to know…I looked a little harder and gasped.

"Teresa?"

"Hola Ricky…took you long enough to recognize me." She smiled. I jumped up and pulled her in a hug. I spun in a circle still holding her and then I kissed her cheek.

"How have you been?"

"Great, although I think a call or a letter in the past few years would have helped."

"I'm sorry…" I said, trying to take in her entire face. She'd changed in two years…her hair was long…before she'd kept it cut like a boy's hair…and she'd filled out a lot. She looked nothing like my high school love…she looked incredibly better.

"Well, sit on down! Come on and eat, then we'll go back to the house and hang for a while before bed…Resa, dormiste aqui?"

"Yeah, I'm staying here tonight…don't feel like riding back home…Ricky, my parents bought the ranch over from the one you used to live on…"

"How does it look?"

"Not much different, they painted the house green and the stable is white, but other htan that, it looks the same."

I watched Andy lean against John and for some reason, I got a little mad. We finished eating and packed up the stuff into our saddle bags. I jumped onto Flash and took off before Andy could tell John we were going back to the house. I tried to out ride my anger and jelousy, but I really couldn't. After I put Flash in his stall and took off his saddle. I put everything away and started to fill up his trough and water trough. Then I gave him an apple and stroked him for a while.

"Ricky, what was that about?"

"Nothing Andy, just, leave me alone." I said, not looking back and concentrating on the white diamond shape right above Flash's eyes.

"No Ricky, what's going on?"

"I said nothing…what part of leaving me alone don't you get?"

"What the fuck Ricky? I mean, yesterday you were fine, but all day today, you've been like, uber-bitchy. Talk Ricardo Miguel Hernandez Lopez."

Damn, full name…time to talk.

"El esta mi problema! Esta me substituyendo!" (He's my problem, he's replacing me!) "Pensé era mi familia! No tengo familia, y ¡me substituyendo con EL!" (I thought you were my family! I don't have family, and you're replacing me with HIM!) I yelled, throwing the brush I was holding on the ground.

"¿Como podría¡Estas mi hermano! Quien puede substituirle?" (How could I? You're my brother! Who could replace you?" she said confused.

"Well, that's what it feels like! And apparently, you're just gonna replace me and leave me in the dirt…why don't you just kick me out and forget about me. Then I can run off and you can forget me like you did your mom?" I yelled. Andy stared at me, punched me in my shin pretty hard and walked back into Black's stall. Ten seconds later, John came into Flash's stall looking pissed.

"What did you say to her?"

"None of your business, City Boy." I sneered.

"It is my business when my girl crying!" he said, stepping up to me.

"Don't step to me man…and it's NOT your business cause I didn't say it to you, I said it to her." I rubbed my jaw…Andy can really hit.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time…WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY ANDY?"

"YOUR ANDY? SHE'S NOT YOUR ANDY! SHE'S MY DREA! I'VE BEEN THERE THROUGH EVERYTHING, SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST COME OUT OF NO WHERE AND TRY AND REPLACE ME!"

"Don't think that you're being replaced…me and Ma been at it for a while now…and I don't know who shitted in your cornflakes this morning, cause whenever you called, I immediately stopped whatever I was doing so that she could answer he phone and talk to you! I never once tried replacing you! And I know that no matter how much I want to be #1, I could never be that cause she loves you man! She calls you her brother, you're family to her man! And I can't believe that you'd do that to her man…make her cry. It's not fair to her."

"I don't need you telling me how to talk to my best friend..._Cena_" I said, spitting his name out.

"Obviously, you do…now what did you say to her?"

I told her to kick me out so she could forget about me like she did her mom!" I said, looking him in the face. John's fist connected right where Andy's had and I dived on him. We were fighting right there in Flash's stall, and the next thing I know, andy's breaking up the fight with Teresa.

"STOP!" She yelled.

"I can't believe you two are fighting like this! I don't know who said what…honestly, I don't even CARE…all I know is it was a mistake to bring either of you here at the same time!" she screamed, crying. She ran from the stables and both of us just stood there staring after her.

"Where's she going?'

"The Oak Tree in front of the house…where the tire swing is." I said, sighing. I started to feel like shit as I watched John chase after her.


	9. Fights and Drinking

**A/N: WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS!**

"ANDY!" I heard John scream. I ignored him. I was fuming. I wiped the tears from my face and climbed a little higher in the tree, settling into my favorite branch.

"Come on Andy, I know you're around here somewhere!"

The tree started to rustle a little, and the next thing I knew, John's head popped up near my right elbow.

"How'd you know I was here?' I said in monotone.

"Ricky."

"Damn you Ricky." I said to myself. "So, what do you want?"

"To apologize…and to tell you that I won't fight with him anymore if he doesn't start shit." He said, settling on the branch with me.

"John…I just, I'm all Ricky's got, you know? His mama and daddy died right before he went over on tour, and the bank foreclosed on his house and ranch. He's staying on the ranch and taking care of the horses now…see, Daddy's gonna pay him and give him free room and board to take care of the Stables. Black is slightly trusting of Ricky, and will let him ride...well, sometimes at least, but they have to build that trust…until then, Black will be subject only to corral runs. Ricky's my other half it feels like. I just don't function too well unless I can talk to him atleast once or twice a day…I haven't been functioning too well these past two years cause Ricky's been in Iraq…but we wrote letters everyday. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"A little bit…it's like you're the one thing that keeps each other sane. You are all each other has…no matter what, you're gonna be there for each other. You're family."

"Exactly. But I guess, bringing you here so soon…made him feel like I was starting to replace him…with you. I'll admit, I love the both of you. You both are important parts of my life…but I'd never choose between you. If you two can't get along, I'd rather loose the both of you then have to choose between you, it would hurt too much to break the other's heart."

"I know…and baby I'm sorry, I just, I'm- I wanted to, I don't know, defend you. He was saying some foul stuff, and it just pissed me off…you forgive me?" he said, opening his arms and smiling slightly. I nodded and leaned into his hug.

"Just don't fight Ricky anymore or say anything that will make him be a dick?"

"I'll try." He said. I jumped over to another branch and looked over at John. "What, you don't want to sit with me no more?" he said, pouting.

"It's not that, you're in the sweet spot! Slide over so that your back is against the tree itself." I said. He did and I settled into my spot. "I spent every upsetting moment in the 12 years of my life in this spot…you can see everything from here…" I whispered, resting my back against his chest. "The stables, the woods, the hills, the entrance to the Ranch, Over there…behind the woods, that's where Ricky used to live. Then over here in that area, that's where the wild horses roam…and that window right there is to my room." I smirked, pointing down directly from my branch.

"So you really do love it here, huh?"

"Of course…I mean, when you grow up on a ranch, you can't help but love it. I mean, the worst part of the season is branding the new cattle, but other than that, it's mainly just fixing things and feeding cattle and tending to the horses and maintaining the grounds."

"You know, I do like it out here." John said, snaking his arms around my waist.

"You do?" I smiled, looking back at him.

"Yeah, it's got a real nice feel to it, like nothing ever really changes." He smiled. I looked out at the starting sunset.

"Wanna see my bike?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah."

I jumped out of the tree and ran to the garage. John was chasing me and yelling for me to wait for him. I pulled the garage door open and walked inside, feeling for the light switch…it's completely dark in there, day or night without the light on.. John followed me in and then pushed me against the door slightly.

"John…come on and move so I can…"

What ever I was gonna do, I couldn't even remember. John swept me up in a breathtaking kiss.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?'

"Make me forget what I was about to say."

"Just a gift."

"Shut up. Now, do you want to see or not?"

"Not." He said. Then he kissed me again. All I know, is I ended up shirtless and then the light turned.

"Having fun?"

"Lots Ricky, now go away." I said, rolling my eyes. John laughed and I slid my shirt back on. I stood up and walked over to Ricky.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah…we're cool Ricardo…te amo chico." I smiled. (I love you boy.)

"Te amo tambien." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Now…go away." I laughed, pushing him back through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen.

"Aw…don't love me anymore?" he teased.

"Of course I do…just go away!"

"That's so MEAN!" he whined.

I closed the door and then turned back to John. He was sitting on My Harley Screamin' Eagle V-Rod. It was two toned, light candy and dark candy blue. My name was air brushed in black...well, my stage name anyway. 'Willow' in a soft script.

"This is pretty cool…" he said.

"That's daddy's over there.' I said, pointing to a Vintage red and Black Harley that was sitting on the other side of the garage. "I love my dad's bike…"

"I love _you_."

"John…I love you too."

Suddenly, "Let the Bodies Hit The Floor" by Drowning Pool blasted throughout the hose and I smiled…Party Time.

"John, Party time!" I smiled and ran through the door and into the Kitchen

"Right on time!' Ricky laughed. We pulled out Corona and Smirnoff, and Ricky pulled some Jack Daniels out of the cabinet along with some good old fashioned Taquila.

I laughed when I noticed that John looked out of place…so I asked him for some CD's and he ran to his room and grabbed some. I led him down to the gym and put them in the CD Player.

"Wait, so this thing goes all over the house? Like that's what the speakers are for?"

"You guessed it!"

"That's cool as hell!" he said as "B-Boy Stance" by Cassidy started to play.

We went back upstairs and saw Teresa and Ricky doing shots. I started to take a couple shots and even got John to do a few…he was hesitant to say the least.

"Come on John, you know you can't hang with a Callaway," Ricky smirked. "Or me for that matter!"

"Trust, I can't, and I'm not even gonna try!" John laughed.

"Smart Choice John!" I laughed. We drank constantly until about 3 am…John and Teresa were gonna be pissed tomorrow…me and Ricky'd been drinking partners since about 15 or 16. John and Me passed out in the game room on one of the beanbag chairs.

He woke up shirtless, and I was in just my tank top and a pair of underwear…his underwear.

"How the hell…?" I said, looking down at my clothes

"SHHHHH…too loud," John grumbled

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just trying to figure out how I ended up in your drawers." I muttered.

"Strip Poker…"

"Well, how'd I"

"You lost…then you went in my room and stole them."

"Oh…man, how drunk was I?"

"Baby girl, you were OUT THERE…you were talking about going to Mexico or something on your Harley…that was funny."

"So I take it you didn't drink as much as me?"

"Nope…so I only have a headache…I'm not as bad as I was last time we drank."

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

"SHIT! I have to excersise Black, Daisy and Flash!" I screamed jumping up.

"Too loud!" John moaned. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I ran down the hall in a towel seeing how I forgot about all clothes. I slid into a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt that said '100 Percent Cowgirl' and jammed my feet into some tennis shoes. I ran out of the house tying a bandana on my head to hide the mess of hair I didn't brush. I made it to the stalls and quickly put food in all three stalls.

"I'm sorry babies…I completely over slept!" I cooed, petting each horse as I fed them. I started to put the saddle on Black so that I could work him out and once he was finished eating, I climbed up and walked him around the ranch. We walked for about twenty or so minutes and then once we were about a mile out from the stables, I turned him around and let him run. I lost myself in the run.

JOHN'S POV

I hate drinking with that girl! But she's an amusing drunk…I took a shower and dressed in another pair of denim shorts and a black beater. I walked out to the stables where I thought she might be, but she wasn't there…I noticed Black wasn't there, so I put two and two together…she took him out on a run. I went and stood in the Corral, where Daisy and Flash were. I noticed Daisy walking over to me, and I pet her nose a few times, smiling…those things could grow on you…I heard a horse running and I turned around to see Andy on Black. She was smiling and her face had a look of contentment on it.

"Hey you!" she called, slowing down.

"Hey there yourself," I smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"A little headache, nothing major."

"Wanna work out Daisy?"

"I don't know…are you gonna leave me again?"

"You said you wanted to see everywhere I held close to me on this ranch, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I don't feel like walking everywhere, and Daisy needs to be ran anyway."

"Fine…" I sighed. Andy showed me how to tighten the saddle on right and stuff then she did the same to Flash. I hopped on Daisy and followed Andy out of the barn ready to learn every possibly thing I could about her.

**I know, it's about half of my usual chapters, but I want to hurry and put this up so's I can finish working on my next chapter of Let me be…Also…Why is Shawn Michaels going around Kicking the shit of everybody? 'imitates Carlito' That's not cool! But what was cool was my baby John F-Uing Bitchoff…priceless! ANYWAY, here's the chapter, and review for updates!**


	10. Andy's First Show

"Andy, pass me that roll of tape there?" Mark asked as he was preparing for his match. Andy tossed her father the roll of black tape and then helped him wrap his wrists up. When she was satisfied that it wasn't too tight or too lose, she stood and walked over to the bag in the corner and pulled out her father's black bandana. She tied it on his head and smiled impishly at him.

"The American bad Ass is back." She grinned.

"Yeah, well, anything for my little girl." He sighed dramatically. "Your promo is up next, isn't it?"

"Yep, and I'll be back here when I'm done." She said, jumping up and looking in the mirror. She was wearing black leather pants that look like they'd been painted on her, a blood red corset that tied in the back with black ribbon and her hair half up, half down. Her make up consisted of heavy black eyeliner and clear gloss. She laced up her black combat boots and gave herself a cocky smirk before hooking about four chains on her pants, lacing the gold medal she'd won onto one of them. She then blew a kiss to her dad and walked toward the garage where she was doing her promo with Josh Mathews and Kurt Angle.

**PROMO**

**Kurt Angle is seen on his cell phone complaining about losing the invitational and wanting his medal back. All of a sudden, a dark blue and black Harley Davidson flew through the parking lot, almost knocking Kurt Angle over.**

"**Watch where you're going on that thing you psycho!" He yelled from the ground. The bike turned around and stopped right next to him. A boot comes into view of the camera, and then a leg, then a torso and then a helmeted head. **

"**Sorry about that," the voice said, the figure pulled off the helmet to reveal none other than the woman who won the Invitational the previous week. **

"**YOU! You're the one who stole my medal!" Kurt shouted. **

"**You mean this?" she said slyly, holding the medal in front of his face. He went to grab at it then saw it was chained, literally, to her body. "Ha ha…look Burt,"**

"**That's _Kurt,_ girlie," he hissed.**

"**Sorry, _Kurt_, I've got somewhere to be, so I'll see you later…oh yeah, the name's not _girly_, it's Willow. And I'm the newest Smackdown Superstar, so we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Willow walked her bike over next to where another Harley was parked…a very familiar Harley to be exact. "See ya Burt, or whatever you said your name was."**

"**Ms. Willow, Mr. Long is waiting for you in his office with your dad," Josh said, coming into the picture where Willow was putting her helmet away.**

"**Thanks Josh. I better go see what father wants."**

**END PROMO**

ANDY'S POV

"Great Job Andy," Josh smiled, punching me lightly in the shoulder. I grinned and thanked him.

"I'm going for food, wanna come?" I asked him.

"Sure, I got nothing to do till 9:30," he nodded. I walked down the hall talking animatedly with him about my storyline and about how happy I was to be in the WWE. We sat down in catering and were eating chicken salad (me) and burgers and fries (Josh).

"Can I just say how in credibly _sexy_ my baby looks tonight?" a voice said from behind me. I smiled and turned around to see John standing there grinning.

"Thanks babe, and might I add just how gorgeous you look as well?" I said cheekily. He laughed and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek as he did so.

"Wassup Josh?" John asked, picking a piece of chicken out of my salad.

"Nothing much, just finished Andy's promo with Kurt."

"Ass," he muttered under his breath.

"Not that I don't agree with you John, but come on, he hasn't pissed us off in a week." I said.

"Yeah, well, he deserves to get his ass kicked as much as possible." John retorted.

My cell rang and I answered it quickly.

"Daddy?"

"Darlin', there's been a change in plans."

"What?"

"You're gonna reveal tonight instead of next week, and you're gonna start a rivalry with Melina."

"Cool…how's it gonna go?"

"You have to shoot another promo…this time with Melina. She's basically gonna be a bitch, you challenge her to a match, the boys interfere, and I come out and kick their asses."

"Coolies!" I grinned. "When are they shooting the promo?"

"Last one of the night…at 9:20. Match will be at 9:45."

"Alright daddy, I'll be there." I hung up the phone and looked over at John and Josh.

"What's up?"

"I have a match tonight against Melina."

"She's a bitch," Josh said off handedly.

"How do you figure?"

"I've been here longer than you…I know her." He shrugged. I laughed and I went back to my dad's locker room where I relaxed and watched John's match. He beat Orlando Jordan easily and then came back to dad's room where we listened to music and I started a new sketch of him while he wrote a new rap.

The concentration on his face was almost priceless. It was so perfectly hewn onto his features that I almost couldn't capture it. He wasn't paying attention to anything…he was in his element and I was in mine. I'd look up ever so often and he'd still be hunched over his notebook scribbling away.

9:00 came around and a stage hand came to get me. John walked me to the promo spot, which was where they did make up and hair. I sat in a chair and started an attempt to fix my make up. John took it upon himself to pull me up and pull me back into his lap when he took my place. He could tell I was nervous. My hand was shaking with the eyeliner in it; I'd have poked myself in they eye.

"Calm down baby girl. You're gonna go crazy over thinking it like this." He said in my ear while he nuzzled my neck.

"But John, this is my first match, my storyline kicks off tonight. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I mess up? What if-"

John cut me off with a kiss. All of my insecurities melted away and I just focused on him. I shifted in the chair so that I was straddling him in the chair and his hands found their way to my butt. My arms snaked around his neck and we lost focus on everything but each other. He pulled back and looked at me.

"You won't make a fool out of yourself. You won't mess up, and you won't be the laughing stock of the locker room. This isn't your first match, you beat Lumpy last week, did you not?" he said, resting his forehead on mine. He'd hit the proverbial nail on the head with what I was scared of.

"How do you know?" I said softly.

"Andy, look at who your dad is. Look at what you did in your first week. You lasted 3 minutes with a guy who's kicked my ass on more than one occasion. I'm not joking. You will be one of the best. Plus, your boyfriend is a pretty good looking guy who's behind you 100 percent of the way."

"Thanks John, I needed that," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arms around my waist, hugging me.

"That's what I'm here for baby," he said in my ear softly. We lay like that for about 15 minutes when the camera crew, Melina, and her boys showed up to shoot the promo.

"Could that not be done in open spaces; gosh, this kind of low class PDA isn't something I want to witness." Melina sneered, rolling her eyes. I stood up and let John stand off to the side of where the Promo was going to be shot.

"Sorry, nerves, he was just comforting me," I said, wanting to avoid confrontation until the promo.

"Yeah, yeah…let's just get this over with." She snapped.

"BITCH!" I mouthed to John over her head. He nodded and laughed silently.

**PROMO 2**

**Willow is sitting in front of a vanity, running a brush through her red hair. She pulls a black bandana out and ties it on her head. She's now wearing baggy cargo pants and a red mesh top over a black sports bra. Her Combat boots are still present along with the chains on her pants. She sits back and smiles evilly. **

"**Hey You! Move; that's _my_ spot. Divas only are supposed to be here anyway." A voice says. Willow turns around slowly and looks at the speaker. Melina is standing there glaring at her. Willow stands up and gives another evil grin.**

"**Ah, Melina, just the bitch I was looking for."**

"**_Bitch?_ Sweet heart, you have _no_ idea just how much of a bitch I can be…"**

"**I wouldn't have called you one if you didn't act like one. I don't know how things go in LA, but here in Texas, there's a word called _excuse me_."**

"**Well, it's a dog-eat-dog world out there rookie, and there's not a place for manners here." She snapped at the redhead.**

"**You know, I was hoping you'd say that…and now I can tell you the reason I was about to come look for you…I just left Mr. Long's office…he and father thing it's best if I don't cause quarrels among the male wrestlers as I have with Kurt Angle earlier, and decided to put me in a match tonight with a Diva to get me used to facing them. _SO,_ they put me up against YOU!"**

"**So now I have to fight the little biker rookie? Oh, this is just too easy…see you in the ring…_rookie_." She said, bumping Willow and walking away. Willow just shot another grin at Melina's back and laughed darkly.**

"**Ooh, girl…Imma make you _FAMOUS_ tonight." Then she walked away.**

**END PROMO**

"You looked completely scary…in a good way." John laughed as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Still scared?"

"Nope, Josh was right…she is a bitch, and I can't wait to kick her ass later on." I grinned. He kissed my forehead and walked me to the parking lot where my baby sat.

I jumped on and started it up, loving the sound of the engine. The sound of that motor was pure bliss to me; and reminded me of all the wrench time I put into it with my dad and Uncle Jesse. I loved this bike more than anything, except maybe Flash and Black. I pulled back and rode slowly to the entrance.

I cued for my new music; Faint by Linkin Park. I sped down the ramp and around the ring with my right hand up in the air making a fist. I got off of my bike, turned it off and put the keys on the chains on my hips. Then I took off the chains, laid them over of the turnbuckles and stood in the middle of the ring, waiting on Melina to come out. She sashayed down the ring with her lackeys behind her taking pictures for the paparazzi and then climbed into the ring in her usual smutty way.

I just gave her another grin and waited for the bell. We locked up and she kicked me in the gut breaking us apart. I grabbed at her but she slapped me across my face, snapping my face to the side. I slowly turned my face back towards her, balling my fist as I did so. I decked her one good right in her nose. The ref yelled at me to keep it open handed and I shrugged him off. I bent over and grabbed Melina, who hit the mat when I punched her, and gave her a DDT. Then I went for the count.

Melina kicked out at 2.

_Alright Andy, this is it, this is what you've been dreaming about forever. Don't screw up._ I thought to myself. _Watch her, she may fight like a chick, but she's an athlete. Watch for the right hand…block it…good, good. Now, go for that knee…she's favoring it…good going. Kick it again!_

I was working in autopilot. I was in my element. All I could hear was my father's voice in my head, telling me to point out injuries, and focus in on everything surrounding me. The next thing I knew, I hit her with my favorite move…a corkscrew moonsault; and I went for the pin.

_1_

_2_

The count was broken up by Nitro. He kicked me and then he and Mercury lifted me up so that Melina could hit me a few times. Then all of a sudden…

**iGong!...Dead Man Walking…**

Dad flew down the ramp on his own Harley and climbed into the ring. He grabbed Mercury and Nitro and gave them both a chokeslam. I grabbed up Melina and gave her my own version of Sweet Chin Music, my other favorite move. Then I followed behind Dad on my bike to the back stage where a camera crew was waiting.

**PROMO 3**

**Willow and Taker turn off their bikes and Willow stands up directly in front of the Undertaker, head down. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks down at her through his glasses.**

"**You know your purpose here." He said.**

"**Yes. To become the most dominating female in the history of this business." She said, looking up to his face.**

"**Do you know why I am upset?" **

"**Because I failed to beat Melina."**

"**Wrong Willow; I am upset because you let you're not trusting yourself. You held back out there, and that's why you didn't win your match. I expect better out of you Willow." His voice was calm, and even business like; not angry.**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Now, we're going to have to get back to work…you can't be afraid to go all out. I know what can happen, but I know what you're capable of as well my dear Willow; This is a warning…losses are tolerated, but not working to your full potential will not be. Am I clear?" he said, looking her in the eye and taking off his glasses.**

"**Yes."**

"**That's my girl." He said, breaking into a smile. He opened his arms and she walked into the hug. "I am proud, Daughter." **

"**Thanks, Dad."**

**END PROMO**

I looked up at dad when the cameras turned off. He grinned and hugged me again.

"God I'm so proud of you Darlin'." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks…god Melina slaps like a chick." I laughed.

"Well, what do you expect outta the diva?" I heard John call laughing as he walked down the hall.

"Uh I don't know, maybe…a little_ competition_?" I smiled, walking into his hug. Dad smiled and left the hall, going to pack his things up and supervise in our bikes getting loaded up.

"Great match Andy." He said, kissing my head.

"Thanks, John." I said, leaning against the wall. He opened hi mouth to say something, and my cell, which was in his pocket started to ring. I reached in his pocket and answered happily.

"Great Job out there Duchess."

"Thank you Uncle Glenn…you liked it?" I beamed.

"of course…and yo got your daddy out of his black clothes! Go Andy!" he joked.

"Hardy har, har." I said dryly. "you slay me dear uncle. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. AND I get to ride my baby!" I grinned.

"Yeah well, riding me is something you did _before_ you got the job, Andy," John said in my ear quietly. I socked him in the arm and returned to the comversation I was having.

"You and that bike of yours…if it's not a motorcycle, it's a horse, I'm telling you." Uncle Glenn muttered.

"Hey, I heard that," I pouted.

"You did a great job Andrea, I'm so proud to call you my goddaughter." He said seriously.

"I love you too Uncle Glenn…I'll call you later on this week, alriight?"

"Alright then."

"And tell Randy and Chris I said good matches on Raw this week."

"Which Chris?"

"Jericho."

Arligght then sweetie, I'll talk to you later on this week."

"okay love you," I said.

"Love you too."

I hung up and proceeded to chase my immature boyfriend down the hall.

INSERT LINE HERE

"You know, it would be beneficial to your health to take your hand off of my ass right now," I said nonchalantly to john as we climbed out of the limo Vince wanted us to take along with Rob, Daddy, Randy, Chris, Shelton Benjamin, Ashley Massaro, Matt Hardy and Uncle Eddie to take to a signing at a local mall.

"Why?" he said with his hand still in my back pocket.

"because not only the fans, but my dad, and uncle Eddie are both looking at you." I grinned. He removed his hand quickly and we all walked in the back way to the mall. We entered the main corridor in the mall and sat at a long table, Daddy on my left and John on my right, although for storyline purposes, John and I didn't know each other.

"WILLOW!" a bunch of teenage boys called. I kept a relatively straight face and nodded to them. Daddy shot them a look over his glasses and put a protective arm over my shoulder.

"Eyes front Willow." He "ordered". I obliged him then in an under tone told him that I thought one of them proposed to me amidst the yelling. He chuckled and muttered back whether or not John would care.

After hours of signing posters, books, t-shirts, and other random items and taking Polaroid after Polaroid, I was ready to go back to my hotel and nap. I leaned heavily against John in the limp, half asleep when it pulled off.

"Dang Chica, you're already out of it?" Ashley laughed. She was pretty cool. I liked her.

"Leave her alone Ash, it's her first signing…" Matt laughed. "You wanna put your hand in a bucket of ice, don't ya?"

"More like my entire right arm." I sighed. "I don't even want to sketch tonight."

"Lie." Dad, John, Uncle Eddie and Uncle Glenn all chorused.

"Dios mio, (My God)" I sighed. "I can't exaggerate for once in my life?" I said, glaring at the four of them. I slept the rest of the way to the hotel; I woke up in a hotel room.

I sat up and walked out to the main room to see John sitting there on the couch in denim shorts and a beater watching TV.

"Hey," I said, scratching my head.

"What's up beautiful? You awake now?"

"Yep, what time is it anyway?"

"Abut 7:30. you hungry?" he asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Starved…I want something Italian," I said, thinking about a huge plate of Spaghetti.

"Oh, so I'm not enough for you then?" he teased, pulling me in a kiss.

"Funny John, really funny."

"I thought so."

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered. I didn't have to tell him twice. He pulled me into a kiss and laid me down on the couch. His hands explored my body as mine did the same to his. Shirts were lost, then pants. Undergarments the only thing separating us.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Shit…" John sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Tell me about it," I growled. "WHO IS IT?"

"It's Rob, ya busy Red?" he called from the door.

"Go Away Rob, I'm in the middle of something!" John shouted.

"WHAT?" I heard my Uncle Glenn roar.

"SHIT!" we both screamed.

_**There it is, FINALLY Chapter 10. I was going to start the drama there, but I have a better idea….drama starts in about 2-3 chapters. LET ME BE is up next!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. First interviews and photoshoots

I took a deep breath and pushed harder.

"Come on Andy, you can do this!" John coached me. I pushed the heavy bar up and brought it down again.

"13…14…**15**!" I counted as I bench pressed the dumbbell in my hands. I put the bar back on the rack above my head and sat up; accepting the bottle of Gatorade as I did. I listened as John added about 50 bounds to each side.

"You're really going to lift all that?" I asked.

"It's only 250…that's nothing." He grinned.

John nudged me up and I walked behind to where he was standing before and pretended to spot him as he bench pressed, not like he needed it. He did his sets quickly and then we walked over to the treadmills.

"Bet I can run further than you in 10 minutes." I challenged.

"You think so cutie?" he smiled cockily.

"Yeah."

"Okay then…what do you say…winner gets whatever he – "

"Or she" I interrupted.

"Or she, wants from the loser."

"Hmmm…sounds good."

"Alright then, on your mark….get set….GO!" he said. We started out machines. He turned his up really high, trying to cover more distance quickly…I set mine to a moderately high jog and fell into pace.

I started humming to myself, and didn't focus on John, as I knew he was watching me for signs of fatigue. About 4 minutes into the run, I heard John's machine start to slow a bit. I kept my pace and kept humming my random tune.

"Getting tired there, Johnny?" I asked mock-coyly, discretely upping my speed.

"Not yet." He replied. "I can keep this up easy."

"I'm sure," I drawled cockily. In the last minute, I upped the speed to just below where John started…it was the fastest I could go without falling off of the treadmill. Our treadmills beeped at the 10 minute mark…John had done 2.28 miles.

I'd done 2.49 miles.

"How in the…"

"Did I mention I was a distance runner in high school with a 4.5 minute mile?" I said innocently.

"No, you failed to give me that bit of information."

"Not to mention I ran from my house to the creek and back every day…" He stuck out his tongue childishly. "Oh I'm touched, Johnny."

We finished our workout and went back to the hotel, where my dad was waiting on me in my room.

"Hey there Darlin',"

"Hey Daddy." I smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "What's up?"

"We have a bit to do today. You have an interview with WWE dot com, and then the two of us have a photo shoot to do." He said.

"Alright then, I'll just hop in the shower, and I'll meet you in half an hour?"

"Yeah, and dressed in something appropriate for Willow." He said, kissing my forehead as he left. I took a hot, hot shower and washed my hair. Then I changed into a pair of black cargo pants that sat low on my hip and showed off the straps of my dark red bikini underwear. I pulled on a dark red muscle shirt that showed off my mid drift, and pulled tight across my chest. I also added my cargo boots, and my red hair was hidden behind a black bandana. I put on my dark sunglasses and was ready to go.

I grabbed my backpack, which contained my sketchbook, pencils, inking pens and erasers along with my discman and huge amounts of CD's, stuck my cell in the compartment for it and walked out of the room.

"Sexy!"

I giggled and turned around to see Charlie standing there in a form fitting t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Nothing much, on my way down to get food. Wanna come with?"

"Can't, on my way to the arena a little early; I have a photo shoot and an interview." I declined. "Sorry."

"Cool, rain check?"

"Definitely." I pulled my headphones on and turned the CD inside on. "Anthem of our Dying Day" by Story of the Year started to fill my ears and I nodded my head as I walked down the hall.

"The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight. And this is the moment that I lived for; I can smell the ocean air. Here I am, pouring my heart out from these rooftops just a ghost to the world, that's exactly, exactly what I need. From up here the city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire and I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day."

As I sang along, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped about a mile and then turned quickly, burying my knee in their groin. I froze.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Hello?" the figure gasped as he hit the ground, turning red.

"Oh my goodness, Uncle Glenn! I didn't know it was you; you scared the shit out of me."

"Well, if you wouldn't have that music up so loud you'd have heard me calling you for the last minute or so." He sighed, still holding himself. "And watch your mouth,' he added.

"Sorry Uncle Glenn." I rolled my eyes. We walked, well _I_ walked, Uncle Glenn limped, down the hall to where my dad was waiting.

"Hey Darlin', you're 5 minutes over…" he teased.

"Leave me alone daddy…I'm in mourning for Uncle Glenn's non-existent future children that I'll never get to meet." I grinned.

"You snuck up on her? What were you thinking man?"

"Sneaking up on her would entail me not wanting to be heard…she had her CD player on." Glenn argued. The two continued with their playful banter to the car and all the way to the arena with me adding my two cents in every now and then. It took me back to when I used to go on the road when I was little. That was how we traveled, making jokes and teasing each other; Sometimes engaging in passionate debates (also known as arguments minus the fist fights) instead of playful banter.

After Dad and me went in the arena and found the room where the photo shoot was found, we were pulled away from each other and forced into makeup chairs. They tried to do my hair a bit, but I wasn't in the mood; Willow wasn't your typical Diva….make up was always minimal, and her hair was either down, or in a ponytail…if you're lucky, you'll get a half-ponytail with some pieces in my face or a high ponytail with some curls.

They changed my clothes. I kept my pants on but they gave me a ripped long sleeve black shirt that was artfully cut to show the red muscle shirt I still wore. I put my thumbs through two holes near the cuffs and adjusted my glasses. I looked over at my Dad who they'd put in black jeans with a hole in the right knee, motorcycle boots, a red flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off to show his tattoos, and a black muscle shirt underneath. His short red hair was covered slightly with a folded bandana, and his glasses were present, as usual.

The first few poses were just of me. There was a steel folding chair and I sat in it backwards, giving the camera an intimidating glare. Then I turned the chair around, sat on the edge of the chair with my feet far in front of me and leaned back, almost lying on the chair, and hooked my thumbs through my belt loops. I did a few more poses, standing in a fighting stance, placing one foot on the chair and leaning over my bent knee, putting both thumbs through my belt loops and pushing my hips forward, and even looking over my shoulder with what my dad called my 'thousand watt smile'. Then they had me pose with Daddy. They had one of me sitting at his feet while he was in the folding chair; both of us with serious faces and staring at the camera, one of him standing behind me; his biker chain draped around my neck, one of him standing behind me, both arms wrapped around my shoulders, my head resting against his shoulder, looking at the camera to the side of us. We had smiles on our faces. My personal favorite was of me and Daddy. He was giving me a hug and kissing my forehead. My eyes were closed and there was a smile on my face. His arms were around me.

After the millions (so it felt like) photos, we sat down and did an interview. The reporter was about 5'8-ish, and only about 185 at the most. His thinning hair and glasses were a sign that he was getting up in age.

"My name is Rick Stevens, thanks for doing the interview. We're interviewing Willow and the Undertaker right now, not Mark and Andrea Calloway. So answer as you think Willow would, alright?"

"It might be my first interview, but just cause I talk slow, don't make me stupid." I said scathingly. Daddy gave me an amused smirk.

"Well, then, let's just get started. I guess the first question on everyone's mind is…"

* * *

A week later I was walking down the hall of my hotel when John grabbed me and yanked me into his room. He handed me his laptop and I looked at the screen. It was wwe dot com, and right there was a picture of me and Daddy. I was standing in front of him with my guard up like a boxer, and he was standing behind me with his arms folded over his chest. We looked downright scary. Right below the picture was the words: **Daddy's Little Girl…and So Much More**. I clicked on the picture and started to read.

**Well, we all were startled three weeks ago on Smackdown when the Undertaker's daughter Willow appeared and beat Kurt Angle in the Invitational. I was able to sit down and have an interview with the Newest Smackdown Superstar and her father, the Undertaker.**

**WWE: So Willow, I guest the first question on everyone's mind is where exactly did you come from?**

**Willow: (laughs) It all started in January of 1987. My parents got drunk one night and well…**

**Undertaker: Willow. First warning.**

**(The Undertaker gives her a look…it chills me to the bone, but Willow just shrugs it off)**

**Willow: Sorry Father. I've been training to become the most Dominant female in the WWE since I was 13 years old. I'm very powerful. I'm not afraid of any woman in this business, and eventually, I WILL become the WWE women's Champion.**

**WWE: Undertaker, you must be proud of your daughter.**

**Undertaker: I'm proud, boy that's an understatement. Willow is powerful. She beat a WWE Champion. You saw what she did to Melina last week. There's no doubts about it. My daughter is the greatest female competitor there is today. No one and Nothing will stop her from being great. **

**WWE: So Willow, what about romance? You're 18 years old…you're young, talented, and quite beautiful. Are there any loves in your life?**

**Willow: The only love I have right now is my bike. I love my motorcycle, there is no need for anymore. **

**WWE: So there aren't any boyfriends.**

**Undertaker: Boy, what are you, stupid, simple or slow? Take your pick. Because obviously, you didn't hear her say there are no men in her life. I forbid them anyway. She needs to stay focused; a man would take away the focus that she just got.**

**WWE: Well uh, the WWE is proud to have you here Willow, are there any last words?**

**Willow: Just that my time has come, I'm here, and Lita: you might be on RAW…but at Wrestlemania, I'm challenging you to a match…and your Women's championship will be on the line.**

I grinned proudly. The interview had been fun…and staying in character was hard, but I did it!

"The only love you have is your bike eh? So what am I? Chopped Liver?" John teased.

"Willow only loves her bike, Andrea Calloway has her Johnny too."

"Well, these pictures are so freaking hot! You're fully clothed, but you still look so sexy. You have this bad ass grin on your face like you could kick some ass if you want to."

"Well, I can!" I giggled.

"But seriously…like, maybe is the fact that you're already mine…but this picture right here…it's my favorite. It's so gorgeous." He said pointing to the image. It was the one of me sitting at the edge of the chair with my legs extended and my thumbs in the belt loops lying with my upper neck against the top of the back rest.

"It's alright…this one is my favorite of me alone." I said clicking on a different one. I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall. I had one leg bent up and my arm was around my knee. Wrapped around the length of my arm was daddy's bike chain, and I had a soft smile on my face.

"Wanna get food?"

"Chinese?"

"Andy, I was thinking more like…Burger King and coming back here and watching some movies."

"Well…on one condition."

"What?"

"We gotta cuddle while we watch the movies."

"You know, for such a bad ass, you sure do like to cuddle a lot." He joked.

"I'm a girly bad ass." I shrugged.

"That was part of my plan anyway Andy, now let's go!" he pushed me out the door and we ate Burger King and Iced Cream and picked up a bunch of random movies, one being Pulp Fiction, my absolute favorite. We watched Saw II first, the Scary Movie 4. We fell asleep watching John Travolta do the twist with Uma Thurman.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I went over to Andy's room. I had a key, so I just opened the door. Andy and John were in her bed together. I couldn't tell if they were clothed or not, because the covers were over them; but if they weren't John was a dead man. I pulled the covers back to see Andy in a tank top and a pair of shorts and John in a pair of baskeball shorts. I sighed with relief. Then I shook the bed.

"Wake up." I said. Andy pulled the covers over their heads and rolled over. John just pulled Andy's body on top of his and closed his eyes; burring his face in Andy's neck.

"Get up!" I said again, this time kicking the bed. A small hand came from under the covers and gave me the finger. I laughed and yanked the covers off of them.

"You know Uncle Eddie, I could have been naked." Andy didn't even open her eyes.

"And if you had been, John would be a dead man, Pajarita."

"Why are we talking about the John being dead?" john grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning John." I said. HE noticed me and turned about 4 different shades of red.

"Hey there Eddie…how's…How're things going?"

"No need for stuttering homes, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Yeah, Uncle Glenn would have killed you just for being in my bed…and Daddy…well, let's just say they didn't call him Mean Mark Calloway for nothing back in the day." Andy sat up and streatched, she was still on top of John though. John's hands rested on her calves which were on either side of him.

"Well now that you're up, you'll be pleased to know you've to 2 hours to be ready for an autograph session. I'll see you guys downstairs." I said.

"Alright then Uncle Eddie."

I left the room and went to take my own shower.

ANDY'S POV (again)

"Morning." He said, running his hands up and down the back of my thighs.

"Hey there Stranger, how'd you sleep?" I asked, lying back down and resting my head on his chest.

"Great…did you know you make a lovely blanket?" he joked.

"Did you know you make an excellent pillow?" I replied.

"Actually, yes. Yes I did." I planted a kiss on him the got up. He grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"John?"

"We've got two hours." He said before pulling the covers over our heads.

When we finally made it downstairs, with 5 minutes to spare, everyone was waiting. Charlie, Joy, Michelle, and Jackie all had knowing looks on their faces, Daddy, Uncle Glenn and Uncle Eddie all were talking and didn't notice our arrival.

"Uncle Glenn, you're coming?"

"No, I'm just here to say bye; I have a RAW show in Greensboro that I should be heading for." He said. I put my arms around his neck and then he stood upright. I wrapped my legs around his torso and his arms went around my body. Just like it always was, even when I was little.

"I love ya Uncle Glenn."

"I love you too, Dutchess." He said, pressing a kiss to my nose, then my forehead. He set me down and then turned to hug my father.

It's funny, when men hug, they like slap each other's backs really hard like 8 times, then stop for 2 or 3 seconds, then back up. Girls will wrap their arms around each other, no slapping, no beating each other, none of that. Must be a macho thing.

Then uncle Glenn shook hands with John and Uncle Eddie and went out to his truck.

"Well, are we ready to go now?" daddy asked, giving me and John a look. I smiled innocently and hiked my backpack up on my shoulders more. We walked to the limo where Kurt, Booker T, and Matt Hardy were already sitting.

I sat on John's lap with my feet stretched out on Charlie. There was room for me to sit…but it was next to Kurt, and I didn't really want to sit there. I pulled out my CD player and sketchbook. I drifted off into my own little world while I listened to Evanescence. (A/N: their new CD is awesome by the way! Go get it!)

I was drawing a side profile of John, who had become my new favorite subject. He'd fallen asleep, and he looked like such a child. A little baby almost. His mouth had a slight upturn to it, almost like he was smiling in his sleep. His head was all the way back, and both of his hands were on my waist. I was drawing his jaw line…my favorite part of his face not counting his eyes. His jaw was definitely masculine. With sharp angles and strong muscles beneath the skin.

"Andy!" I felt Charlie poking me in the leg. I looked up from my sketchbook.

"Huh?"

"Wake up John, we're gonna be there in 5 minutes."

"Oh, Okay." I lay my head on John's shoulder and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "WAKE UP!"

John jumped up and nearly hit his head off of the ceiling of the limo.

"What? Who? Why?" he said sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine." I smiled cheekily.

"Hi baby…I'm gonna kill you, you know that, right?"

"Kill her later, we're here." Daddy said, watching as Charlie exited the vehicle. I knew Daddy had to get out with me, so we waited until It was only Me, Daddy, Johnny and Kurt left. Daddy climbed out and I gave John a quick kiss and followed out, sliding my sunglasses on as I did.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I said, keeping a straight face. I followed behind my dad who had a cold look on his face. I was walking next to him, but behind him slightly; so I was seen, but only after Taker was seen.

"WILLOW! WILLOW, YOU'RE THE BEST!" A group of teenagers called to me. I turned to wave, but taker snapped at me.

"Eyes front Willow." He didn't even look back at me.

"Yes Father."

"You know, why Taker gotta be so cold to Willow?" I whispered.

"Cause the Deadman only shows two emotions; anger, and rage. He doesn't know how to show "love"." Daddy said back. "Plus, it'll ruin my rep to be all huggy touchy with ya. We have to kind of be real proper in front of folks, in the limo I'll give you all the hugs and kisses you want, deal?"

"Alrighty then daddy." I joked. I could hear the girls screaming for John who was slapping hands with everyone he could touch and interacting with the crowd a lot. At the table, it ended up being Charlie, Jackie, Michelle, Joy, Uncle Eddie, Booker, Daddy, Me, John, and then Kurt. I kept my eyes to the front, giving only the barest of smiles. Just to mess with him, while I was signing autographs with my left hand, (yes, I'm left handed) I was dragging my right hand along his leg. Luckily, John was giving everyone dazzling smiles as he signed autographs, so while everyone thought he was smiling about meeting the fans, he was smiling and trying to cover up the fact that I was teasing him mercilessly. By the time it was over, John was biting his lip and trying hard not to look at me.

A girl walked up to me and daddy. She had to be about 13 and she was wearing a red Big Evil t shirt and jeans. Her black hair was in a ponytail at the base of her neck, and she was holding an autograph book.

"You're _him_!" she grinned. She'd bypassed everyone and came right to us. "You're the Undertaker! You're my favorite!"

"Why thank you little darlin'. What's your name?"

"Kristin."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kristin. What would you like me to sign?" she handed him her book. He opened it and saw that there were only two autographs in it; John's, and it looked old, and his own. Well darlin', it looks like you only have two signings in this book, why don't you have a couple more sign it?"

"Well…I only like two. I only like you and John Cena."

"Why?"

"Cause when I asked some other people when I saw them outside the arena they were mean to me…you and John were the only ones who signed it. So I only like you!"

"Well, what about Willow here?

"I never met her before…is she really your daughter?"

"That'd be me darlin'," I smiled at her.

"Could you?"

I signed the book, the Daddy signed the book. She went up to John next, and he signed it as well.

When the signing was over, John rushed me back to my hotel room. He locked the door and then we had a bit of fun.

Then he told me he'd never sit next to me again during a signing.


	12. Rest In Peace FOR REAL

**Side note before we get started here: WTF IS UP WITH SHELTON DYING HIS HAIR BLONDE? HE LOOKS LIKE AN ASSHAT.**

"DADDY!"

Mark heard Andy's yelling before she burst into his locker room excitedly.

"Darlin'? What the devil's gotten into you?"

"Have you seen the latest storylines?"

"Not yet...why?"

"I GET A TITLE SHOT! AT WRESTLEMANIA!"

"Are you serious?" Mark looked at Andy with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Totally! You remember the interview I did with dot com two months ago? Well, apparently, Lita accepted my challenge, and we're gonna have an inter-promotional match for the Women's title."

"Congratulations, Darlin', I'm proud of you!" he jumped up and spun her in a circle happily. When he finally set her down, a certain superstar appeared in the doorway to see what the excitement was about.

"What's going on in here?"

"Andy's got a title shot, Eddie."

"Really? iQue bueno, Pajarita!" he smiled, kissing Andy's forehead.

"I know! I have to go tell Jacks and Ric!" she darted out of the room and down the hall. "If anyone's looking for me, I'll be near hair and makeup!"

"She's excited." Mark smiled turning to Eddie.

"So excited that she didn't finish reading..."

"What's next?"

"Well, you two are gonna be at odds for a little bit..."

"Why would...oh...the only reason we could possibly go head to head..."

"John." they chorused.

"They're putting them in a storyline together...really, it's more of an innocent flirting for a few weeks, and of course you're gonna get mad, saying that she's losing focus, and blah, blah, blah...it's gonna end with you and John in a match, and Andy stepping away from both of you saying that she's not gonna choose...she's going to start her own singles career without you watching over her."

"I'm proud of her...she's been having phenomenal matches, she's got her own fanbase...I saw a couple of Willow signs out there last week."

Knock Knock

"Hey, is Andy in here? I just got my script and I know she stopped at her title shot."

"Hey John...she's with her two girlfriends getting their hair done." Mark smirked.

"Jacks and Rico I take it?"

"You got it."

"Oh and Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kick my ass too bad? I've been with her for months already." John joked before leaving the room with a smirk.

"I still don't know what she sees in that idiot," Mark laughed. "Come on, It's almost time for the show to start."

**Smackdown**

**Smackdown opened with WIllow's motorcycle flying down the ramp behind her father's. Willow's lithe frame was encased in black pants, a dark purple sleeveless muscle shirt, and black motorcycle boots. Both she and her father had a chain draped over their shoulders, a bandanna on their heads, and dark glasses on their faces. They circled the ring and then climbed in. Taker took a mike and then waited for the crowd to quiet down.**

**"In case you've forgotten, this is my daughter Willow. She's the strongest, and most technical female to ever grace this business. Place anyone in her path, and she will decimate them. And soon, she will be the WWE Women's champion."**

**Willow accepted the mike from her father respectfully and then glared around the ring with a hard look on her face. "At Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all, I WILL become the women's champion." The redheaded woman turned and looked directly into the camera. "Lita...it was a bad idea to accept my challenge...I Guarantee that I'll be standing over your body with the women's championship around my waist."**

**MNM's music suddenly blasts and Melina struts out with a smug look on her face. "And what a huge waist it is..."**

**"Girl...didn't you learn last week? If you don't stay out of my way...I...will...break...you."**

**"I just came from Mr. Long's office, and well...I thought...and he agreed, that you don't deserve to just have that title shot...handed to you. SO, you get to be in a gauntlet match! Three matches back to back. you win all three, you get that title shot. And I get to choose your opponents!" Willow turned to her father who leaned down and whispered in her ear. She gave a short nod before turning back to Melina.**

**"Fine. I accept. This is just a chance to show all of you just WHY I'm the most dominant female in the last decade."**

**"Oh yeah, your match starts now!"**

**Dawn Marie made her way to the ring first, her face slightly petrified, but determined. Willow rolled her eyes again and rested her hands on her knees, waiting for her to enter the ring.**

**Once the bell rang, Willow clotheslilned the woman so hard that she nearly flipped over. Willow grabbed a fistful of the brown locks and pulled Dawn to a standing position before kicking her in the gut. After a boot to the face, Dawn was literally unconscious. Willow won.**

**That was easy.**

**WIllow rolled her eyes as Melina herself ran down the ramp and slid in the ring as the bell rang. Willow stomped on Melina viciously before she could even stand. Once she finally got up, they locked up and Willow threw her into the turnbuckle. Willow rolled her eyes and dragged Melina to her feet by her hair before clotheslining her back down. Then she signaled for the chokeslam. When Melina finally got up and had Willow's vice-like grip around her neck, her eyes widened, she pleaded for Willow not to; but Willow lifted her, and planted her firmly into the canvas before pinning her for the three count.**

**Quick work.**

**Willow didn't even acknowledge the win, she just stood up and stood there, rolling her neck, stretching her shoulders out, and waiting on the next person.**

**Lita herself walked down the ramp, a look of respect and determination on her face. Willow smirked and grabbed a mike.**

**"FINALLY! Some real competition...Melina, you sure do know how to strategize...because I already know...if I lose...you're gonna challenge Lita, and Lita will accept because well, who can't beat you? And even if you lose, you still get the honor of competing at Wrestlemania. So choosing Lita to be my final competitor after I've already had two matches...if you can call them matches...is a very strategic move...BUT, this is a positive for me...because if I win...and there's no doubt that I will, I'll have scouted my competition, and then I will become the women's champion that much easier...so thank you Melina, for practically giving me the title. Ring the damn bell."**

**WIllow threw the mike out of the ring and she and Lita circled each other. The women locked up and finally, a real match begun. Nearly 10 minutes of slamming, chops, clotheslines, and kicks later, and the match was still on. Lita had the upper hand and had Willow in an abdominal stretch. Willow was fighting her way out but to no avail.**

**"WILLOW! FOCUS!" Taker bellowed from ringside, where he'd been silent, arms crossed since the Gauntlet match began. Willow suddenly flipped Lita over and did a moonsault off the second rope. Then she stood up, raising her right arm menacingly. When Lita got up, She was clotheslined viciously. "WILLOW! FINISH HER!" Willow seemed to hesitate, but at her Father's glare, she continued. Willow picked the woman up and set her up for the move to end all moves; the Last Ride. Willow brought Lita's body down without mercy and pinned her for three. Willow stood up and traced a belt around her waist looking down at the champion.**

**The Undertaker rolled back in the ring and glared down at her blankly. Willow squared her shoulder and stood feet shoulder-width apart, hands behind her straight back. Taker slowly nodded and then cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Good." He said before walking away. Willow beamed at the praise and followed her father to the back on her motorcycle.**

ANDY'S POV

I was excited. I'd just worked with Lita, someone I'd admired for a long time. I was turning my bike off and about to wipe it down when I heard a voice behind me.

"So, you any good at riding that thing?"

"John, you of all people should know how good I am at riding..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you've been to the ranch; you've seen me practically flying on Flash and Black!" I laughed, pulling the conversation from the NC-17 place it was headed.

"This is true...so...you excited about being my girl on-screen?"

"Ugh, I guess so...It's hard enough putting up with you in real life!"

"If you weren't so damn irresistible..."

"I'd be Dawn."

"True." he laughed, pulling me close and kissing my forehead softly. "So, what's up next for you, or are you all done for the night?"

"I'm all done...I'm gonna sit in your locker room, work on my newest sketch, and listen to the advanced copy of your CD."

"Well then, I'm gonna go get ready for my match...and I'll see you later?"

"Definitely...my room or yours tonight?"

"Mine...I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

Later on that night, after pretending to drop my things off in my hotel room, I went to John's. I had a key to his room, so I let myself in.

"John, you in here?" I called.

"Back here!" he yelled from where the bedroom was. I walked into the bedroom to see John dressed in only black pajama bottoms (which I noted looked silk) and a silver dog tag. The bed was covered in rose petals...black rose petals.

"John..." I said softly. Black Roses were my favorite flowers. Some people said they were an omen of death; I said that they were rare, mysterious, and darkly beautiful about them...One day I'd told John this...and he said it described me too. I smiled at him softly.

"What's on your mind, Cena?" I asked suspiciously.

"You, of course, Calloway." He replied smoothly. I smiled wider when he crossed the room swiftly and captured my lips with his. Out kiss was heady; intoxicating. We made it to the bed and before anything even happened; John said something that I thought I'd never hear anyone say to me ever again.

"I love you Andrea Lynn Calloway."

I didn't reply right away. It wasn't until late into the night after he'd shown me just how much he loved me, and I was lying in his arms that I finally said anything.

"I love you Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena." I whispered.

"I love you too...now go to sleep." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

* * *

The banging at the door is what woke me up. I groaned and climbed out of the door, sliding a pair of basketball shorts on as I walked to the door.

"Who could be knocking on my door...It's...Mark...hey..."

"Andy in here?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her...come on in and sit down." I went in the bedroom and dug through Andy's bag till I pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra; what Andy considered pajamas. "Andy...wake up."

"Go 'way. you wore me out last night John..."

"I know babe, but your dad's in the other room. He can't know we had sex last night; he'll kill me, 21 or not." I replied, giving her the clothes. Slid on the sports bra quickly and then the pants, bunching them up at her knees. When we came back to the living room area, Mark was sitting watching the news.

"Mornin, Daddy," she mumbled, giving him a sleepy smile.

"Hey Darlin'...you weren't in your room...neither were your bags."

"John said he had a surprise for me...I came straight to his room, and we just spent some time together."

"What was the surprise?"

I jumped up and ran back to the room and grabbed the long box I'd meant to give her the night before; a thin golden chain with a running mustang pendant; the horse had a diamond as the eye; the perfect necklace for Andy. I showed it to Mark then whispered to Andy to act like she'd seen it before so we wouldn't be caught.

"That's a nice little gift you've given her. What'd you think, Darlin'?"

"I think it's beautiful Daddy. John's amazing." she said, leaning against me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and rested my chin on her head.

"So what'd you need, Mark?" I asked finally.

"Talk about the storyline. See how you guys felt about it; putting your relationship into the public eye."

"I'm okay with it, I mean, who wouldn't want to tell the world that they were dating one of the hottest guys on the WWE Roster?" Andy smirked.

"One of?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I won't name names...Jacks and Rico and me talk is all..." she shrugged.

"I don't know if I like that..."

"Ah, get over it; I'm cute, you love me, and I get what I want anyway." she grinned at me.

"Well, when she's right, she's right." I shrugged.

"And I'm always right." she boasted.

"Let's go eat; I'm hungry!" I pushed her towards the shower. "You go first since you take longer." Once she left the room, Mark grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"I'm warning you now, boy...you do anything to hurt her and I'll kill you where you stand; work be damned. I wasn't around much to protect her the first time...and I'll be damned if it happens again under my eyes. If so much as a single hair on her head is harmed, I'll go to jail happily."

I gulped. I knew he wasn't kidding. But I was intrigued.

"What do you mean...first time?"

"That girl's been through hell, and I'll be damned if it happens again. Just when she got happy it all went to hell. I haven't seen my Darlin' smile that bright in a long time...if that smile goes away, it's your ass." With one final squeeze, he let me go and walked away. "Tell Darlin' I'll meet you in the lobby."

With that, Mark Calloway walked out of the room leaving me to realize that I was dating the Undertaker's daughter, and if I fucked up royally...

I would Rest In Peace

**For Real.**

**A/N: Well, sorry it's so short...Working on 2 new ones for the peeps...not sure if I'm posting them though...One is a JTG/OC fic, and the other is the sequal to Journey through the Past...Not sure if I want to post though. Ari's up next to be updated though! Be on the lookout**!


End file.
